La Oscuridad del Décimo
by BR-Sawada
Summary: La vida de Tsuna sufre un giro tremendo al decidir aceptar el cargo de Décimo Vongola, lo que él no esperaba era que ser el jefe de la mafia haría que la oscuridad se aproximara a él y a sus amigos.
1. El Viaje

**Holaaaa, este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que os guste y que me digais en los comentarios que os parece la historia, este capítulo será cortito para empezar y ver que tal va y eso...espero que os guste! 3**

 **PREFACIO**

Hacía frío, se avecinaba una tormenta, todo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, se notaba la llegada del invierno a Brescia.

Era la tercera vez que me despertaba esta noche, por alguna razón no podía dormir, me sentía inquieta, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, Dante me decía que eran imaginaciones mías, pero esa vez no le creí.

Estábamos en nuestra habitación, se podían escuchar los truenos con claridad cada vez más cerca, de repente, la vimos. Okaa~san entró sobresaltada a la habitación y nos pidió que salieramos de la masión lo antes posible, pero allí estaba él para impedírnoslo, él, el hombre de la máscara.

No recuerdo con claridad lo que sucedió después, sólo recuerdo el ruido de un cristal rompiendose y el grito aterrador de Dante.

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, al menos no hasta que llegaste tú.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿A caso estás nervioso? -escuchó de repente el castaño.

-Un poco...nunca imaginé que acabaría haciendo esto. -contesté.

Eran las 10:00 pm, el avión estaba a punto de despegar, si todo iba bien y no sufríamos un ataque inesperado, a las 5:00 am estaríamos allí. Y pensar que todos los acontecimientos que me han llevado a este momento, que nunca hubiera deseado, han hecho que me viera obligado a dejar atrás a mis amigos.

Todo comenzó aquel fatídico día...

* **Flashback** *

Ha pasado un mes desde que rompimos la maldición de los arcobaleno, Reborn cada día estaba más...grande, era extraño, cada vez se parecía más a aquel extraño hombre que me ayudó en la pelea contra mi padre.

Me sentía extraño, esta noche mi super intuición no me había dejado dormir, sentía como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Le comenté esto a Reborn pero me contestó que tenía cosas que hacer y que hoy no me acompañaría a clase.

Hoy empezábamos el último curso y ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera estaban esperándome fuera, era raro, al menos viniendo de Gokudera ya que siempre era el primero en llegar, de repente, tuve un mal presentimiento, ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Tengo que encontrarles.

 ***Fin del flashback** *

-¿Tsuna, me estás escuchando? -El ex-arcobaleno me miraba irritado.

-Lo siento Reborn, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.- Acabé contestando finalmente.

-¿Sigues preocupado por tus guardianes? Eso está bien, pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver, deberías dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

-Tienes razón, estarán bien, dormiré un poco.

Cerré los ojos y caí rendido en un sueño profundo. Al menos así fue hasta que un golpe me despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? -Dije con dolor en la cara, Reborn me había dado una patada como de costumbre.

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Era necesario despertarme así? -pregunté acariciándome la mejilla.

-Por supuesto, sigues siendo mi dame-estudiante.

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Roma, dónde pude reconocer a un hombre, era Coyote-san, el guardián de la tormenta de Nono. Nos acercamos y nos saludó cortesmente, y seguido nos dijo que una limusina nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a la mansión del Noveno, dónde él nos estaría esperando.

Reborn se alejó diciendo que fuéramos sin él y subí junto con Coyote-san a la limusina.

 **POV-Reborn**

 _-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estás?, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar._

 _-Tranquilo ya estoy aquí, por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando ocultarme?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Vamos Reborn, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo._

 _-Déjate de tonterías y ven a recogerme de una vez._

 _-De acuerdo, pero primero hay algo que quiero saber._

 _-Dispara._

 _-Así que...¿Ese pequeñín es el Décimo Vongola?_

 _-...¿Dónde estás?_


	2. Una Noticia Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **POV-Gokudera**

-Ya han pasado 12 horas desde que el Juudaime se fue de Japón...ya no aguanto más, tengo que hacer algo, cogeré mis cosas e iré al aeropuerto.

Estaba llegando al parque, dónde cogería un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto pero una voz irritante me detuvo.

-Yo! Gokudera -Dijo esa voz tan molesta.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido del baseball? -Respondí haciendo un amago para irme.

-¿Dónde vas? -Me preguntó.

-A por el Juudaime, cómo mano derecha no puedo dejarle solo.

Ese idiota se puso delante y me susurró que recordara las palabras del castaño.

* **Flashback** *

Estaba a punto de ir a comer, tenía que aprovechar que Bianchi no estaba en casa y podía cocinar yo, pero el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Gokudera-kun? Hola, soy Tsuna, esta noche habrá una reunión en mi casa, espero que vengas.

Era el Juudaime, quería que fuera a verle, no podía decirle que no.

-¡Por supuesto que iré! -Contesté con entusiasmo.

Nada más terminar de comer me apresuré a prepararme para ir a la casa del Juudaime, como su mano derecha tenía que dar ejemplo y ser el primero en llegar. En 20 minutos ya estaba listo y preparado, salí del apartamento y me dirigí a casa del décimo.

Estaba llegando a su casa pero me topé con el estúpido del baseball.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota? -Le dije, molesto por ver que también se dirigía a casa del Juudaime.

-Yo! Me dirijo a casa de Tsuna, me llamó diciendo que teníamos una reunión.

No me podía creer que ese idiota también quisiera llegar pronto a la casa del Décimo, ¿Acaso quería impresionarle para poder convertirse en su mano derecha? No, no lo puedo permitir.

Después de un largo camino soportando a ese molesto estúpido del baseball, llegamos a casa de Juudaime.

-¡Gokudera, Yamamoto! Pasen, ya han llegado todos, se ve que el motivo de la reunión les puso nerviosos y vinieron antes. -Dijo el Juudaime con una enorme sonrisa.

Era imposible, nunca me perdonaría el haber llegado el último junto a Yamamoto, pero ya enmendaría mi error en otro momento, ahora debíamos entrar y ver cual era el motivo de tan inesperada reunión.

Una vez reunidos todos el salón estaba en silencio, era raro considerando que siempre estábamos peleando, pero era clara la razón de ese silencio, el porqué de esta reunión tan repentina.

-Kufufufu ya que nadie se atreve a hablar empezaré yo. ¿A qué se debe esta reunión Tsunayoshi?

-Cabeza de piña ten más respeto al hablarle al Juudaime. -Dije molesto.

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, Mukuro tiene razón, os he reunido aquí por una razón. - dijo el décimo con un suspiro, parecía cansado, bueno a decir verdad, todos estábamos cansados últimamente. Me sentía impotente por no poder ayudar más al Juudaime pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todos hacíamos lo que podíamos para protergerlo…

-Habla de una vez herbívoro, no me hagas perder más tiempo o te morderé hasta la muerte.-Dijo Hibari.

-Idiota adicto de la disciplina cómo te atreves…- Grité pero fui interrumpido.

-¡Ya basta chicos!- exclamó el Décimo, dejándonos a todos sin habla. Rara vez nos levantaba la voz, al ver nuestras expresiones pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. - Yo… lo siento chicos… no pretendía…

-Ya cállate dame-Tsuna y explícales el motivo de la reunión. -Dijo Reborn-san bebiendo su expresso.

-Bien chicos los he reunido para informarles que voy a asumir el puesto de Décimo Jefe de Vongola el año que viene, al cumplir los 18. -Dijo rápidamente el castaño y antes de que alguien reaccionara ante su declaración continuó.-Pero eso no es todo… veréis chicos, a causa de los numerosos ataques de estos últimos meses y tras haber hablado con Reborn y Nono he decidido, como ya he dicho, que asumiré el control de Vongola y para hacer eso y a la vez poder garantizar vuestra seguridad… me iré a vivir a Italia. De esta forma podré aprender y comenzar a asumir el control de la familia y podré quedarme tranquilo al saber que estaréis aquí a salvo.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, ninguno esperaba escuchar esto, al menos no tan de repente. El Juudaime era tan noble que estaba dispuesto a aceptar el control de la mafia tan solo para protegernos,sin duda era el mejor jefe el mundo.

-¡Genial, Lambo-san está emocionado por ir a Italia!- Gritaba la estúpida vaca

-¿A qué te refieres con que aquí estaremos a salvo Tsunayoshi? ¿Es que acaso no iremos a Italia contigo?- Dijo la cabeza de piña.

-Serás idiota cabeza de piña, por supuesto que iremos con el Juudaime, eso no es necesario ni preguntar. ¿Verdad Juudaime?-Dije mirándolo.

-Esto… sobre eso chicos… debo decirles que Mukuro tiene razón. Yo seré el único en ir a Italia, vosotros debéis quedaros aquí.

-Pero qué dice Juudaime, por supuesto que voy con usted.-Contesté indignado. Me niego a dejar marchar al Juudaime sin ayuda de su mano derecha.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes herbívoro. -Dijo Hibari

-Hmmm… Sawada no es por llevarte la contraria pero… ¿Esa no tendría que ser nuestra decisión? -Dijo muy serio y hablando por primera vez el cabeza de césped, y sorprendentemente estaba de acuerdo con él. Dijo algo coherente para variar

-No, lo siento chicos, pero no. Esta es una decisión ya tomada, os quedaréis aquí, es la única manera de protegerlos. Tenéis prohibido venir conmigo o seguirme, si lo hacéis… dejaréis de ser considerados mis guardianes.

Al decir eso me quedé congelado, ¿Dejar de ser el guardián y la mano derecha del Juudaime? No, esa era una idea impensable. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no podíamos acompañarlo?

-Chicos, teneis que entender que esto tambien es dificil para mi, pero es la única manera que manteneros fuera de peligro, al menos durante este año. Ya sabéis que yo nunca quise que vosotros formarais parte de toda esta locura, así pues, quiero que este año viváis una vida normal y penséis si realmente quereis seguirme en este mundo. Cuando llegue el momento de la sucesión seréis informados y vosotros decidireis si queréis ir junto a mí a Italia o si queréis seguir vuestra vida normal, si es así lo entenderé. Hasta que ese dia llegue sois libres y no tendréis que preocuparos de recibir más ataques enemigos ya que yo me encargaré de eso- Explicó tranquilamente el castaño.

-Tsuna… ¿Cuando te vas a marchar?. -Habló por primera vez el idiota del baseball, que se mantuvo callado durante toda la reunión, parecía haber reaccionado al fin, como si hubiera estado en estado de shock.

-Esto… pues… me marcho en 4 horas. - Dijo con un largo suspiro el Juudaime.

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Déjame en paz idiota, no puedo permitir que el Juudaime esté solo, nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasa algo.

-Bueno, pues si no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión...iré contigo.

Me quedé sorprendido ante las palabras y la mirada firme de Yamamoto, pero esta vez no quise discutir con él.

-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Contesté pero cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos rumbo al aeropuerto alguien nos sorprendió.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo dejar que vayan a Italia.


	3. Conociendo a un miembro de CEDEF

**CAPITULO 3**

 **POV Reborn**

(Hablando en italiano)

Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, desde que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto no hemos dicho ni una sola palabra, pero decidí romper el hielo.

-Llévame a Brescia, tengo asuntos pendientes. -Sabía que ese lugar no le gustaba, pero debíamos ir allí, para poder actuar con astucia y rapidez.

-¿Es necesario ir a ese sitio? -Preguntó algo molesta.

-Lo es, sabes que no te haría ir a ese lugar si no fuera necesario.- Dije tratando de calmarla, sin éxito.

Era una misión muy importante, pero para ella solo era una forma de recordar el pasado. Finalmente le tuve que decir que podía dejarme allí y ella marcharse, y para asegurarme de que no ocurría ninguna catástrofe antes de tiempo, le dije que tenía una misión muy importante para ella.

-Debes ir a Namimori a vigilar a los guardianes del Décimo. -Le dije mirándola fijamente.

-¿Vigilar? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó interesada, al parecer había dado con algo que había captado su atención.

-Si, como ya sabes mi dame-alumno se ha visto obligado a suceder Vongola antes de tiempo, debido a los diversos ataques enemigos que hemos sufrido estos últimos meses, por eso se ha trasladado a Italia sin sus guardianes. Esta decisión no ha gustado a mucho de ellos por eso tienes que ir a Japón y asegurarte que no vengan hacia aquí.- Contesté tranquilamente.

-Hmm ya veo... ¿Seguro que esa es la única razón por la cual quieres que vaya?. Sabes que sé que me ocultas algo, si no me lo dices es por una razón importante así que por ahora no insistiré en el tema, pero recuerda que mi paciencia tiene un límite. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya sigues sorprendiéndome cada día, ¿Por qué habré tenido que educarte tan bien? - Le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por cierto, te ves muy apuesto ahora que ya no tienes la maldición.

-¿Ahora? Por favor, yo siempre estoy apuesto, tenga la forma que tenga.- Le respondí con enojo fingido.

-Jajajaja ya claro, lo que tu digas.

Así transcurrió el viaje, nos pusimos al día de lo ocurrido en estos últimos años que yo estuve en Japón. Resultaba sorprendente ver cómo después de tanto tiempo era como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca, sorprendía lo relajado que podía estar cuando estábamos juntos, pero claro que esto solo ocurría cuando estábamos solos, era la única persona en el mundo que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba ocultando algo. Sin duda era increíble, jamás habría imaginado que alguien volvería a entrar en mi vida, al menos no después de Luche. Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, era más que evidente cuando ella cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás por aquí?- me preguntó.

-Un par de horas, solo tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Ya he mandado a que te preparen el avión para esta tarde, confío en ti para esta misión.- Le dije mirándola.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar allí?.

-Conociendo a los guardianes creo que la primera semana será la peor para ellos, intentarán venir a Italia, pero después se tranquilizarán y entenderán la decisión de Tsuna. Así que más o menos una semana.- Le dije.

-De acuerdo. Bueno así podré conocer un poco mejor qué clase de persona es el famoso Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.- Dijo casi en un susurro para sí misma.

Sabía que era inevitable que conociera a Tsuna pero necesitaba tiempo para comprobar algunas cosas antes que eso pasara, concretamente comprobar algo acerca de la profecía.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro de una semana.- Le dije mientras me bajaba del coche.

-Si, nos vemos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se detuvo y me gritó.- Ahh por cierto Reborn, Lal me ha dicho que cuando puedas vayas a verla.

-¿Lal?.- Pregunté confuso.

-Sí, me dijo algo acerca de una fiesta y que tenía que darte una paliza.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Vaya, veo que Colonello se lo ha contado... Bueno ya me encargaré de eso más adelante. Ve con cuidado y destroza todo lo que consideres oportuno, ya es hora de que mi dame-alumno se encargue del papeleo.- Añadí con una media sonrisa y cubriendo mis ojos debajo mi fedora.

-Como ordenes. -Me respondió.- Será un placer.

-No me decepciones.

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?- Dijo arrancando el coche y marchándose.

-Nunca, Serena, nunca.- Le contesté en un susurro

 **POV: Serena**

Después de dejar a Reborn en Brescia me dirigí al aeropuerto para coger el avión hacia Namimori, donde se encontraban los guardianes de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¡Serena! -Escuché a alguien que me llamaba, era Basil.

-Oh, hola Basil, ¿qué haces aquí? -Le pregunté un tanto atónita por encontrármelo allí.

-Lal nos ha pedido a unos cuantos de CEDEF que vayamos a Namimori a proteger a los guardianes de Sawada-dono.

-No esperaba menos de Lal. -Le contesté. -Pero...¿Dónde están los demás?

-Lal se enteró de que estabas en una misión en Namimori, así que me mandó a mí a partir hacia allá y así vigilar junto a ti a los amigos de Tsuna.

-Ya veo...así que eso de "algunos de CEDEF" se refiere a ti y a mi, ¿no?

Basil no contestó, simplemente me miró y sonrió, pero eso era más que suficiente para afirmar mi pregunta. Así pues, después de no tan larga espera, nos encontrábamos en el avión de camino a Japón.

Unas horas más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino, Basil estaba realmente emocionado por volver allí y ver de nuevo a los guardianes, yo, por otro lado, estaba sorprendida de que Reborn se las apañara tan bien para no causar muchos destrozos en este lugar tan pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece Namimori, Serena? -Basil me preguntó mientras miraba fijamente al horizonte.

-Es bonito, y se ve bastante pequeño...me resulta extrañamente acogedor.-Respondí con sinceridad.

Sin darle más vueltas, Basil comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de Tsunayoshi, dijo algo de que quería ver a Nana y a Iemitsu, que se encontraba allí de vacaciones y debido a esa razón, Lal tenía ahora el mando temporal de CEDEF.

A mitad de camino me dijo que siguiera yo, que él tenía unos asuntos pendientes, seguramente se dirigía a casa de algún guardián y empezaría con la misión.

-Ten cuidado y recuerda que cuentan con el poder de tres ilusionistas. - Le dije, ya que actualmente Fran se encontraba con su famoso maestro, Rokudo Mukuro.

Unos minutos más tarde Basil llamó diciéndome que había encontrado a los guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia intentando ir al aeropuerto, lo cual era extraño, porque en ese momento yo estaba viendo a los guardianes reunidos en casa del Décimo.

-Basil, ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a ver a través de las ilusiones? -Le dije un poco molesta.- Están reunidos en la casa de los Sawada, ven aquí inmediatamente.

Entré en casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu se quedó atónito al verme, seguramente no se esperaba a la mejor Hitman de CEDEF en su casa. No le dije nada, subí a la habitación del Décimo sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo al intentar despistar a Basil? -Algo en el ambiente me molestaba, posiblemente se debía a que había tres ilusionistas en la misma habitación.

-¿Cómo nos has descubierto? -El guardián de la lluvia sonaba algo sorprendido por haber sido descubierto.

-Kufufu...así que Reborn finalmente ha acudido a ti para vigilarnos, ¿No? -Habló el guardián de la niebla, que por lo visto, estaba enterado de la situación en Italia.

-Mujer estúpida, ¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir en casa del Juudaime sin su permiso? - El peliplata, el guardián de la tormenta, era el que más me incordiaba a parte de los ilusionistas.

Con un movimiento veloz hice que el guardián se encontrara apoyado en la pared, sin poder moverse, con unas cuchillas apuntándole al cuello.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, niñato? Vuelve a dirigirte a mí de esa manera y lo único que quedará de ti será un rastro de sangre y el Décimo Vongola tendrá que buscar otro guardián de la tormenta.

Iemitsu entró rápidamente a la habitación al escuchar el escándalo que se armó.

-Más vale que le hagas caso Hayato, ella ha recibido un entrenamiento muy peculiarl, es la mejor Hitman de CEDEF. - Dijo Iemitsu.

-¡Esto es EXTREMO!... Ahora que me doy cuenta, me recuerdas mucho al maestro Pao-Pao…-El guardián del sol gritó/habló por primera vez.

-Cierto, te pareces al pequeñín.-Dijo la lluvia.

Iemitsu no sabía qué hacer, le hice un gesto para que se callara y con una ámplia sonrisa hablé:

-Más os vale no armar mucho escándalo si no queréis que os mate, tengo permiso de el mejor Hitman del Mundo.

 **POV: Mukuro**

Sin duda estaba impresionado. Eran muchos los rumores sobre ella, la mejor Hitman de CEDEF, entrenada durante años por el Mejor Hitman del Mundo, pero esos rumores no eran nada en comparación a verla en acción. Sus movimientos eran extremadamente rápidos y elegantes, justo como los eran los de Reborn, y todo esto sin contar su belleza, sin duda era una mujer hermosa.

-Son muchos los rumores que corren acerca de ti, la mejor agente de CEDEF, la persona a la que acuden en casos de extrema precaución. Es un placer al fin conocerte, Serena.- Le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Rokudo Mukuro, Guardián de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola, el placer es mío.- Me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Hmmm… pareces fuerte herbívora. ¿Quieres pelear?- Dijo Ave-kun sacando sus tonfas.

-Sería…- Cuando iba a contestar fue interrumpida por Gokudera.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Serena, no sabía que era usted. Disculpe por mi ofensa.-Dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Tranquilo Hayato, tan solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir.-Dijo mirándolo para que levantara la cabeza.- Por cierto, déjate de formalidades y llámame de tú.

-Vaya veo que llego tarde.- Dijo una voz de repente entrando a la habitación.

Era ese sujeto llamado Basil, se veía muy agitado, probablemente por haber corrido desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de Tsunayoshi debido a mi ilusión. Tenía que reconocer que Serena hacía honor a su título al ver a través de esa potente ilusión, muy pocos lo hubieran logrado. Entre todo este jaleo el niño vaca despertó.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo medio dormido. -Estupidera ¿por qué me despertaste?

-Vaca estúpida…yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas despertado- Dijo Gokudera enojado.

-Bueno, relájense. -Dijo la chica con un tono solemne y a la vez acogedor.

Me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía esa hermosa mujer para imponer tanto, lo hacía de una forma un tanto familiar.

[***]

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Serena a Namimori, y ahora que nos habíamos acostumbrado a su presencia y a mantener la calma con ella cerca nos dio la noticia de que tenía que marcharse a Italia a atender unos asuntos de CEDEF. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo, pero sospecho que esa no era toda la verdad.

 **POV: Serena**

-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos, y espero no verlos en un tiempo, porque eso significaría que habéis intentado ir a Italia y tendré que volver a intervenir y os aseguro que no será de forma sutil.- Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Al oír aquello pude notar que a todos les recorrió un escalofrío, incluso Hibari se estremeció, aunque eso no lo admitiría. Habíamos luchado prácticamente cada día desde que llegué, sin duda era un digno rival.

-¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver Serena-chan?- Dijo el pequeño Lambo.

-Procuraré volver lo más pronto posible pequeñín.- Le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Yo también te echaré mucho de menos Serena.- Me dijo Takeshi

con una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban. No lo hubiera imaginado cuando Reborn me mandó a esta misión, pero Takeshi se había convertido en un gran amigo para mi.

-Y yo a ti Takeshi-kun. -Dije mientras me acercaba para darle un abrazo a él también.

-YO TAMBIÉN TE ECHARÉ DE MENOS AL EXTREMO SERENA. -Dijo alterado el guardián del sol, dándome un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Kufufufu, no esperes unas palabras bonitas de despedida de mi parte. -Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa traviesa. - Pero, siempre será un placer recibir noticias suyas, señorita Serena.

-¿Eso significa que me echarás de menos? -Le dije al ilusionista con una sonrisa burlona.

-Serena-chan, yo también le echaré de menos. -Habló el peliplata.

-Ya te dije que me trataras de tú, Hayato, y yo también te echaré de menos.

-Hmm herbívora, me debes una revancha.- Fue lo único que dijo Hibari, que inexplicablemente también había venido a despedirme.

Y sin más dilación, Basil y yo partimos al aeropuerto de nuevo, para volver a Italia, donde por fin conocería al pequeño Sawada Tsunayoshi. Estaba deseando conocerlo después de todo este tiempo escuchando las historias de sus guardianes acerca de lo grandioso que era, Gokudera era el que más lo alababa como su digna mano derecha. Aunque todos estaban tristes por no poder estar con su cielo, estaba segura que harían lo que él les dejó encargado, para después así poder reunirse nuevamente.

Estaba segura que Sawada Tsunayoshi era una persona interesante, y estaba deseando conocerlo.


	4. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, siento la demora, no tenía tiempo de escribir el capítulo pero ya está aquí. :)**

 **Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta o no, eso me ayudaría mucho. Acepto sugerencias.**

 **Por cierto el próximo capítulo es probable que lo suba mañana.**

 **Bueno ya os dejo leerlo. ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **POV: Serena**

El vuelo me pareció más rápido que el anterior, probablemente porque esta vez me había pasado el vuelo durmiendo y no hablando con Basil. Eran las 13 del mediodia en Italia. Decidí llamar a Reborn.

-¿Serena? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Ayer no me llamaste para informarme acerca de la misión.- Dijo con un tono molesto. Mierda.

\- Sí, lo siento. Ayer no pude llamarte debido a sucesos que ya te contaré. Te llamaba para decirte ya estoy aquí.

-¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

-No, de hecho de eso te quería hablar, no hace falta que me vendrá a por mi. Ya luego iré a la mansión.- Le dije.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo. Pero cuando vuelvas quiero detalles de la misión o sino...

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Al salir del aeropuerto Dino ya estaba esperándome junto con Romario.

-¡Serena! Te he echado de menos.- Dijo Dino dándome un abrazo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos... Pero Dino, me estas asfixiando.- Logré contestarle.

-Buenos días señorita Serena.- Me dijo amablemente Romario.

-Buenos días, Romario. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar señorita.

-Ya te he dicho que te dejes de formalidades y me llames solamente Serena.- Le dije con tono reprobatorio.

-Perdón señ... Serena.-Me contestó.

-Bueno pequeña, ¿A dónde quieres ir?.- Decía Dino

-Pues... ¡A comer!. No he desayunado así que estoy muerta de hambre.

-Entonces vamos, han abierto un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad.

Así nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad hablando sobre nuestras tonterías como siempre.

 **POV: Tsuna**

Había pasado una semana desde que me había mudado a Italia y me sentía agotado. No tanto por mis nuevas obligaciones, que eran muchas y tenía poco tiempo para aprender, sino más bien por Reborn, cómo no. Estaba seguro que no me equivocaba en afirmar que Reborn había batido un nuevo récord respecto al aprendizaje de una nueva lengua, en tan sólo una semana me había "enseñado" italiano, y por enseñado me refiero a torturado, en tan sólo una semana ya hablaba italiano con fluidez, como si llevara toda la vida viviendo aquí. Tenía que admitir que aunque sus métodos fueran muy poco convencionales, por no decir nada, eran efectivos. Sus castigos eran efectivos.

Esta semana apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en mis amigos y mi familia. Los echaba de menos, pero gracias a las "enseñanzas" de Reborn lo llevaba bien, ya que al no tener tiempo para nada más que estudiar italiano o estar al borde de la muerte, no me ponía a pensar en ellos.

Los echaba de menos, por supuesto, pero me sentía tranquilo. Estaba tranquilo porque sabía que estarían bien allí en Japón. Lal me ha informado acerca de los diversos agente de CEDEF que han sido enviados a Japón con la misión de proteger a mi familia y mis amigos. Esto me quitaba un peso de encima, esta semana ha sido la primera semana en mucho tiempo en el que he podido dormir tranquilamente, al menos desde que sufrimos el primer ataque enemigo,un mes depués de la batalla de los representantes.

 ***Flashback***

Llevaba 30 minutos corriendo por Namimori y no había rastro alguno de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto. Estaba exhausto, cuando de pronto sentí un golpe en las costillas. Me giré rápidamente y tuve la suerte de poder esquivar es segundo par de tonfas que venían en mi dirección.

-Espera... Hibari-san. ¿Por qué me estás atacando?.- Logré preguntar.

-Herbívoro, ¿Por qué no estás en clase?.-Me dijo mi guardián de la nube.

-Hiii… veras Hibari-san estoy buscando a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto, esta mañana no aparecieron por mi casa y tengo el presentimiento de que están en peligro. ¿Tu no los abras visto no?.- Esto pareció sorprenderle, o tal vez solo fue mi ilusión, pero por su reacción era más que evidente que esto al menos había llamado su atención.

-Hmmm… ahora que lo mencionas, ese par de herbívoros tampoco han aparecido hoy por la escuela. Tendré que morderlos hasta…-No pudo acabar de decirlo porque un grito lo interrumpió.

Pero no era un grito cualquiera, era un grito conocido. Sin necesidad de palabras los dos nos dirigimos en dirección a la procedencia de ese grito, después de unos pocos minutos habíamos llegado. Estábamos en el parque, que a estas horas de la mañana tendría que estar prácticamente desierto, de no ser por un grupo de personas que se encontraban en una esquina… peleando.

De inmediato pude reconocer a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto, el primero con el sistema CAI y el segundo con el Shigure Soen listo para atacar, estaban peleando contra unas 10 personas trajeadas mientras intentaban proteger a alguien que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Cuando por fin pude reconocer a la persona a la cual estaban protegiendo me quedé helado, era nada más y nada menos que… Haru. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrí en dirección a mis amigos, sacando mis guantes, cuando por fin los alcancé pude ver que Hibari-san ya estaba allí, dando golpes por doquier con sus tonfas, ¿Cómo es posible que llegara tan rápido?.

-Juudaime, ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Me dijo un muy agitado y sorprendido Gokudera.

-Chicos, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son estos tipos y qué le ha pasado a Haru?. -Dije ya en modo hiper. Inmediatamente supe la respuesta a mi pregunta, Haru se encontraba tendida en el piso envuelta en un charco de sangre. Le habían apuñalado en el abdomen. Me quedé parado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tsuna tienes que marcharte de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos, llévate a Haru contigo. ¡Vete, esto es solo una trampa para poder matarte!.- Me gritaba Yamamoto mientras arremetía contra uno de los sujetos que venian hacia mi.

-Herbívoro, haz caso y llévate a la chica de aquí, necesita ir a un hospital.- Dijo Hibari moliendo a golpes a dos tipos.

-Juudaime, llévese a la mujer estúpida de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas sanguijuelas, confíe en nosotros.- Dijo Gokudera mientras sacaba su caja arma.- Uri, cambio forma.

No comprendía cómo había pasado todo esto, pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que llevar a Haru al hospital lo antes posible antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-Esta bien.- Les dije mientras cogía a la inconsciente Haru y salía volando del parque en dirección al hospital.

Al cabo de tres minutos ya había llegado al hospital. Entré corriendo pidiendo ayuda y de inmediato los enfermeros colocaron a Haru en una camilla y se la llevaron a la sala de operaciones. Pocos segundos después pude ver a Shamal viniendo en mi dirección.

-Tsuna ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Me dijo extrañado al verme allí con la ropa cubierta de sangre.

-Shamal, tienes que ayudarla, por favor.- Le supliqué.

-Tranquilízate Tsuna, ¿A quién tengo que ayudar? ¿Estás herido?.

-Ha-Haru… ella está en el quirófano en estos momentos, la han… la han apuñalado.- Conseguí decirle.

-Quédate tranquilo, iré a ver cómo está.- Me dijo comenzando a correr en dirección al quirófano.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí esperando noticias sobre el estado de Haru, pero después de un par de minutos una niebla comenzó a formarse a mi alrededor. De ella aparecieron Mukuro y Chrome-chan, junto con Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun y Reborn. Salvo por pequeños cortes superficiales, mis guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta parecían estar bien.

-Tsuna, ¿Cómo se encuentra Haru-chan?.- Me preguntó Chrome.

-No lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada desde que fue llevada a quirófano. Shamal está con ella en estos momentos.- Respondí.- Pero… Mukuro, Chrome-chan ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?.

-El ex-arcobaleno nos llamó durante la pelea y… aquí estamos.- Contestó Mukuro.

-Ya veo… espera ¿Dónde está Hibari-san?.

-Kufufu, Ave-kun no ha querido venir con nosotros. Es una pena, el viaje hubiera sido más divertido.- Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yamamoto, Gokudera tenéis que ir a que os curen esas heridas.- Dijo Reborn con tono serio.

-Estamos bien, pequeño. Ahora lo importante es saber cómo se encuentra Haru.- Dijo muy serio Yamamoto.

-Tsk, es mujer estúpida. Si nos hubiera hecho caso no estaríamos aquí.- Decía molesto Gokudera.

-Chicos, hablando de eso. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Pregunté.

A continuación los chicos nos lo explicaron todo. Resulta que ellos estaban en la esquina de mi casa esperándome como siempre cuando de pronto llegó Haru muy agitada, había venido corriendo. Ella les pidió ayuda porque al parecer había visto a un par de jóvenes a punto de abusar de una chica en el parque. Yamamoto y Gokudera rápidamente se dirigieron hacía el lugar para ayudar a la chica, le dijeron a Haru que les esperara allí pero ella no quiso hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al parque se dieron cuenta que era una trampa, allí se encontraban 10 personas trajeadas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Ahí fue cuando comenzó la pelea y en un descuido uno de esos hombres había apuñalado a Haru.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Terminó de contar Yamamoto.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué era lo que querían esos tipo?.- Dijo Chrome-chan conmocionada por el relato.

-Al Juudaime, esos hombres querían al Juudaime.- Le contestó Gokudera.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué razón me querían a mi?.- Logré preguntar.

-Kufufufu, ¿Es que no lo ves Tsunayoshi-kun?. Ya lo saben.- Me dijo Mukuro.

-¿Saben el qué?.- Volví a preguntar.

-Que eres de Décimo Vongola, Tsuna. Antes no podían atacarte porque nadie, excepto los altos cargos de Vongola, sabía que tú serias el sucesor de Nono, pero después de la falsa ceremonia de sucesión ahora todo el mundo te conoce. Y ahora todos las famiglias enemigas intentarán matarte antes de que asumas en control.- Dijo el ex-arcobaleno.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Después de ese momento los ataques enemigos no hacían más que aumentar. Afortunadamente no tuvimos ningún otro accidente como el de Haru, que finalmente se recuperó plenamente después de un par de meses en el hospital. Al menos ahora sabía que estaban todos bien protegidos, y eso era un gran alivio.

Ahora sólo tendría que… un fuerte golpe en el estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos y de repente vi como todo se oscurecía.

 **POV: Serena**

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer cuando Dino y yo llegábamos a la mansión Vongola.

-Entonces, ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?.- Le pregunté.

-Si, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermanito. Desde que llegó a Italia sólo lo he visto una vez, ya que Reborn me lo impedía alegando que le estaba enseñando italiano. Me imagino lo mal que lo debe haber pasado Tsuna.- Me decía mientras que por la expresión de su cara podía saber que él estaba recordando sus años de aprendizaje con Reborn. Lo entendía perfectamente, ya que yo también sabía lo que es ser educado por Reborn.

-Veo que le tienes mucho aprecio al Décimo.

-Sí, él y tú son los hermanitos que nunca he tenido. Por eso os aprecio mucho a los dos.- Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no sé cómo será el próximo jefe pero seguro que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Dije mientras veía todo el escándalo que había delante de la mansión Vongola.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta. Vayamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando.- Me contestó Dino después de ver lo mismo que yo.

Así bajamos rápidamente del coche y nos dirigimos directos a la mansión. A medida que más nos acercabamos a la puerta podíamos ver todos los coches y todas las personas que entraban y salían. Pude reconocer a la mayoria de ellas, eran agentes de CEDEF.

-Maria, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Le pregunté a una de mis compañeras.

-Ahh, Serena. Al fin has llegado. Pasa te están esperando en la oficina del Noveno.- Me contestó.

Inmediatamente Dino y yo nos dirigimos al despacho de Nono. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos parados en la entrada. Estaban todos allí. El Noveno y sus guardianes, Lal, Colonnello, Reborn e incluso… Varia.

-Llegáis tarde.- Dijo Lal.

-¿Qué está pasando Nono?.- Preguntó muy serio Dino. Hubo un silencio repentino y el primero en hablar fue Reborn.

-Han secuestrado a Tsuna.


	5. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Podéis dejar comentarios y sugerencias para saber qué os parece la historia.**

 **Bueno ya no os molesto :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **POV: Serena**

-Llegáis tarde.- Dijo Lal.

-¿Qué está pasando Nono?.- Preguntó muy serio Dino. Hubo un silencio repentino y el primero en hablar fue Reborn.

-Han secuestrado a Tsuna.

-!¿Qué?!.- Gritó Dino.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?¿Qué ocurrió?.- Pregunté, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás nuestra.

-Se escapó. Al parecer salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse un rato, después de todo se había pasado toda la semana aquí encerrado. Fue a la ciudad sin escolta, se fue mientras Nono y yo estábamos en una reunió nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde, intentamos localizarlo rastreando el GPS de su teléfono móvil, pero sólo nos llevó a un callejón sin salida donde debieron tirar el aparato para despistarnos.- Nos contaba Reborn.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con las cámaras de la calle?.- Pregunté.

-Ahora mismo los técnicos informáticos están revisando todas las cámaras. Nos informaran cuando encuentren algo. Por ahora hemos llamado a los mejores agentes que disponemos para organizar una partida de búsqueda inmediata. Quiero que tú lideres esa partida, Serena.- Me dijo Lal.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Respondí sin dudar.

-¿Se tiene alguna idea de cuantas horas más o menos han pasado desde el secuestro?.- Preguntó Dino.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero creemos que unas 3 horas más o menos, kora.- Dijo Colonnello.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve al paradero de Tsunayoshi.- Concluyó Nono.

Después de esto se dió por concluida la reunión hasta nuevo aviso. Lal y Colonnello se fueron a ver si los técnicos informáticos habían encontrado algo, Nono y sus guardianes se quedaron en el despacho haciendo una lista de las posibles familias enemigas que hayan podido secuestrar al Décimo, los Varia y yo nos fuimos al salón, Dino se fue junto a Romario a llamar a su gente para que ayudaran en la búsqueda y Reborn desapareció sin decir nada, cosa que me resultó muy extraña.

-Tsk, esa escoria siempre metido en problemas. Y tú, basura, ¿Es que no piensas saludarnos?.- Dijo Xanxus dirigiéndose a mí, hablando por primera vez desde que Dino y yo habíamos llegado.

-Voooi, tiene razón por primera vez, estúpido jefe.- Gritó Squalo.

-Shishishi que maleducada, Serena. ¿Es que acaso al estar un tiempo en Japón ha hecho que te olvidaras de nosotros?.- Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara Belphegor.

-Lo siento chicos, con todo este jaleo se me pasó por alto.- Dije mientras le daba un abrazo a Belphegor que se había acercado a mí.- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?. Creía que odiabas a Tsunayoshi, Xanxus.- Pregunté.

-Mmm es una larga historia.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a dormir.

-Ayy Serena, cariño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.- Decía Lussuria mientras me daba un abrazo.- Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal por Japón?¿Has visto a ese guardián del sol de Tsunayoshi? A que está para comerselo.- Decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Luss, estaré encantada de comentarlo todo contigo luego. Ahora tengo que ir a organizar las patrullas de búsqueda. Chicos informarme de cualquier novedad.- Dije mientras me dirigía al exterior.

-Por supuesto, quédate tranquila querida.- Oí que me gritaba Lussuria.

Después de casi 30 minutos de haber estado organizando los grupos de búsqueda ya lo tenía todo preparado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de encontrar alguna pista que nos indique el paradero del Décimo. Estaba a punto de entrar en la mansión cuando una sombra captó mi atención, procedía de los árboles que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo de la casa. Me dirigí hacia allí, me preguntaba quién podría ser. Nada más llegar lo reconocí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le pregunté, no le había visto desde la reunión.

-Sólo espero a que tengamos una noticia sobre mi dame-alumno para ir en su búsqueda.- Me respondió.

-No me refería a eso. Digo que, qué haces aquí precisamente. Puestos a esperar podrías haberte quedado en la librería tomando tu expresso o hubieras podido ir con Lal y Colonnello.

-Sólo quería pensar al aire libre.

Sabía que me estaba mintiendo. Lo conocía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había visto de esta forma. Nunca lo había visto...preocupado. Sabía que no era el sádico monstruo que intentaba hacer creer, sabía que en el fondo tenía sentimientos como cualquier otra persona, lo único era que no lo demostraba. Reborn siempre sabía ocultar sus emociones. Pero esta vez era diferente, parecía muy preocupado por el Décimo, y no parecía querer ocultarlo. Tal vez esto era debido a que estábamos solos y sabía que yo no le diría nada al respecto.

-Sé que dije que no insistiría en que me dijeras la razón que tenías para que me fuera a Japón.- Dije con un suspiro, sentándome a su lado.- Sé que te dije que esperaría hasta que me lo dijeras, pero respondeme una pregunta. ¿Tiene esa razón algo que ver con el secuestro del Décimo?.

Reborn levantó el rostro y me miró por un momento.

-Tal vez.- Fue lo único que dijo y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte.

 **POV: Reborn**

Después de lo que me dijo no pude evitar pensar en lo que pasó en Brescia hace apenas una semana.

 ***Flashback***

Serena ya se había ido y yo tenía que encontrar a Stephan para que me diera toda la información que tenía sobre la Famiglia Di Tomasso. Habíamos quedado en una antigua posada. Llevaba esperando 5 minutos, como me hiciera esperar otro minuto más le daría una paliza sin importar quien fuera. De pronto la oscuridad comenzó a inundar la habitación y en ella se podía distinguir una sombra.

-LLegas tarde.- Dije con tono molesto.

-Lo siento, Reborn. No era mi intención pero Bermuda me dió un par de asuntos que resolver.- Dijo Stephan.

-No me importa. ¿Tienes la información que te pedí?.-Pregunté.

-Sí, he estado investigando todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche una vez más y esta vez pude hallar algo. Es apenas una simple pista pero apuesto que será relevante en este asunto. Se trata del acta de defunción del niño… al parecer fue falsificado.

-¿Falsificado? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es posible que un dato como ese no haya sido descubierto hasta ahora?.-Pregunté molesto.

-Al parecer estaba bajo una ilusión muy poderosa capaz de engañarnos. Pero hemos comprobado los registros y hemos descubierto que el cuerpo encontrado en la escena fue el de un niño muy parecido a Dante, por lo que esto nos lleva a…- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

La habitación volvió a oscurecerse y estaba vez se distinguian dos figuras.

-Hola Reborn. Hacía ya un tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Dijo sonriendo Bermuda. A su lado Jager solo permaneció en silencio como de costumbre.

-Vaya, así que has venido. Supongo que no era de extrañar. Aunque siendo sincero, creo que te has tomado tu tiempo en aparecer.- Le dije.

-Bueno como ya sabes, antes, mis prioridades eran otras. Pero ahora que ya hemos resuelto lo de la maldición de los arcobalenos, puedo involucrarme en los asuntos de la mafia plenamente.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo. Entonces si ya lo sabes toda la verdad.¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Sin duda es extraordinario. Me encantaría conocer a esos espléndidos jóvenes. He de admitir que me desilusioné mucho cuando solo me comentaste la existencia de la joven, pero ahora que sabemos que Dante también está vivo las cosas cambian. Ahora sí que tenemos que tener en cuenta la profecía.- Dijo muy serio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Bermuda?.-Preguntó Stephan.

-Pues lo primero es…

-Detente.- Lo interrumpí.- Alguien se acerca.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Serena seguía a mi lado, sabía que estaba preocupada por mi actitud, pero no podía decirle nada aún. No por el momento.

-¿Están ya los grupos listos para comenzar la búsqueda?.-Pregunté para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Por favor, ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?. No estaría aquí de cháchara si no lo estuvieran.- Me dijo con indignación fingida.

-De acuerdo. Mejor comencemos a ir hacía la mansión.

Así nos pusimos de camino a la mansión en silencio. Una vez en la puerta Lussuria nos interceptó.

-Serena, Reborn al fin los encuentro. Parece ser que los técnicos han encontrado una pista.

-¿Enserio?.-Preguntó Serena.

-Así es, ya todos nos están esperando en el despacho del Noveno. Vamos.-Dijo Lussuria mientras nosotros le seguiamos. Cuando llegamos Lal comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ya estáis aquí. Los técnicos han podido grabar la matrícula del coche al que subieron a Sawada. Han rastreado la ubicación del GPS y nos ha llevado a un radio de 30 km a partir de unas coordenadas.

-¿Puedo ver el mapa?.- Dijo Serena adoptando su postura de estratega.

Colonnello le enseño el mapa y le señaló las coordenadas y los 30 km que teníamos que cubrir. Serena era muy buena en muchas cosas, de hecho no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, pero si en algo era especialmente brillante era en cuestiones de estrategia. En el campo de batalla ella era la encargada de organizar la ofensiva y la defensiva, y había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que sus planes eran siempre los mejores. A continuación, tomó la fotografía del coche en el que habían metido a Tsuna y la observó durante varios minutos, como si estuviera recordando algo. Qué extraño, pensé. Después de un par de minutos volvió al mapa y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en 8 grupos. Lal y Colonnello junto con un pequeño grupo de asalto irán por el este; los Varia irán por el oeste; Dino y sus hombres por el sur y el Noveno y sus guardianes por el norte. El resto nos dividiremos para cubrir el terreno que falta.-Dijo con un tono muy autoritario.

De inmediato todos se pusieron en marcha. Yo estaba a punto de salir del despacho cuando me llamó.

-No, Reborn. Tu y yo iremos por otro lugar.

-¿Otro lugar? ¿A qué te refieres?.-Pregunté intrigado.- Espera un momento, ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con eso que has estado pensado cuando has visto la foto no?.

-Se trata de eso precisamente. No estoy segura, pero algo se nos está escapando de las manos.- Dijo dudando por un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- Pregunté serio.

-Vamos, te lo explicaré todo en el coche.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al coche. Ya quedaban pocos agentes en la mansión, casi todos ya habían partido en dirección al territorio que se les había sido otorgado. Una vez en el coche le pregunté de qué iba todo eso.

\- Hace unas horas, cuando estaba en la ciudad con Dino, no pude evitar fijarme en un coche muy llamativo. Era raro que un lujoso todoterreno estuviera por esa zona de la ciudad así que me fije en la matrícula por curiosidad. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, al ver la foto del coche en el que habían secuestrado al Décimo, me di cuenta que era el mismo coche. Lo interesante, es que el coche no se fue hacia la dirección que los técnicos han rastreado sino que se fue en por el lado contrario. -Me dijo.

\- En las imágenes salía el coche rumbo a la dirección que tenemos, por lo tanto eso quiere decir que... - No me dejó acabar la frase.

-Que están utilizando una ilusión bastante poderosa para engañarnos, quieren llevarnos directos a una trampa.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Por qué no decírselo a los demás?.-Pregunté.

-Bueno, eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que el Décimo se haya escapado de la mansión para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, como tú nos explicaste. Al estar toda la semana aquí metido, no había forma alguna de que el enemigo supiera cuando iba a salir de la mansión, y menos aún cuando fue una decisión espontánea. Lo que me lleva a pensar que…

-Hay un traidor en Vongola.- Sentencié.

-Exactamente. Esa es la razón por la cual no dije nada, quería estar tener pruebas antes que nada.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, si la dirección que tenemos es incorrecta, debemos ir por la dirección opuesta, lo que nos llevaría a… los terrenos de la Famiglia Di Tomasso.


	6. Una Extraña Presentación

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota: Cuando se hable en cursiva significa que los personajes están hablando mentalmente.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin está el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Quería dar las gracias a Hanasaki95, xxsaraxx96 y 72 por sus comentarios, enserio chicos son de mucha ayuda ;) 3**

 **Y que sepáis que a partir de ahora se comenzarán a resolver los misterios...**

 **Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, podéis dejar un comentario diciendo qué os parece, bueno, ya, empecemos con el capítulo ^**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **POV: Tsuna**

 _-Tsuna, ¿Puedes oírme Tsuna?.-_ Decía una voz en mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, tal vez un par de horas, no lo sabía con exactitud. Estaba oscuro, algo me cubría la cabeza y sentía un líquido que me caía por la cara. No recordaba muy bien cómo había acabado aquí, lo único que recordaba era estar paseando por la ciudad, cuando de repente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me tiró al suelo mientras una tela me cubría la cara. A continuación sentí como me metían en un coche y me inyectaban algo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en este lugar, estaba atado a una silla.

- _Tsuna, ¿Me oyes_?.- Volvió a repetir aquella voz.

- _¿Giotto?.-_ Pregunté.

- _Sí, soy yo Tsuna. ¿Ya estas despierto?._

- _¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estoy?.-_ Volví a preguntar.

- _Al parecer te ha secuestrado una familia enemiga. ¿Puedes desatarte?_.

Intenté moverme de la silla pero no podía, la cuerda estaba muy ajustada. Lo intenté un par de veces más pero fue imposible.

- _No, no puedo_.- Respondí finalmente.

 _-Bien escúchame, esto es lo que tienes que hacer, utiliza tus llamas... Espera, se acerca alguien. Trata de mostrarte tranquilo, que no te intimiden. Recuerda que eres un jefe, demuéstrales que no les tienes miedo. Yo estaré aquí contigo._ \- Me dijo Giotto.

 _-De... de acuerdo_.- Dije con un tono firme.

Estaba agradecido de saber que Giotto estaba aquí conmigo, eso me dejaba más tranquilo. Desde hacía un tiempo ya que él estaba conmigo, desde lo sucedido con la familia Shimon. Al principio habían sido sólo algunas frases que me decía cuando lo necesitaba, pero poco después esas frases se convirtieron en conversaciones. Giotto y yo hablábamos continuamente, él me contaba sus experiencias pasadas y me guiaba a la hora de tomar algunas decisiones, incluso me ayudaba con mis guardianes. Fue gracias a él que pude lograr que Mukuro y Hibari estuvieran en una misma habitación sin matarse durante más de 5 minutos, gracias a sus consejos. Por alguna razón, sabía que si él estaba a mi lado podía enfrentarme a todo. Giotto se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para mí.

Podía escuchar como unas voces se aproximaban, estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Oye, ¿Has visto al Décimo Vongola?.- Le dijo un hombre alguien.

-No, acabo de llegar, pero me han dicho que es un debilucho.- Le contestó una mujer.

-¿Quieres verlo?.-Dijo el hombre.- Está en esta habitación, si quieres…

-Javier, Marta dejaos de tanta cháchara y abrid la puerta, el jefe está de camino.- Le interrumpió un hombre, por su voz parecía mayor que los otros dos.

-Por supuesto señor.- Respondió el tal Javier.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban, de un movimiento rápido la tela que me cubría el rostro desapareció. Me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos debido a la claridad, cuando me acostumbré a ella pude ver dónde me encontraba.

Estaba en una habitación grande, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, no habían muebles.

Me fijé en las personas que tenía delante mío, la mujer tenía el pelo corto y rubio, parecía joven, de unos 25 años; el hombre más joven, Javier supuse, era alto de piel oscura y parecía tener la misma edad que la chica; finalmente repare en el hombre mayor, tenía barba, el pelo de color negro recogido en una coleta y estaba fumando, parecía de unos 50 años. Todos ellos vestían trajes muy caros. Este último estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-Joven Décimo Vongola, es un placer conocerlo al fin.- Dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación, era alto con pelo y ojos negros **,** parecía tener entre unos 35 y unos 40 años.

Por la actitud que tomaron las personas ya presentes en la sala pude adivinar que él era el jefe. Entonces, mirándolo mejor pude reconocerlo. Era el actual jefe de la Familia Bonanno, Vicente Bonanno.

Era en situaciones como esta en la que estaba contento de que Reborn me hubiera obligado a memorizar los rostros de los capos de las familias enemigas y de las aliadas.

\- Espero que estos subordinados míos lo hayan tratado bien.- Volvió a hablar.

-Perfectamente.- Dije sarcásticamente.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estoy aquí? Supongo que tiene que ser por un motivo realmente importante si se arriesga a cometer semejante disparate, como lo es el hecho de secuestrarme, o simplemente ha perdido el juicio.- Dije con un tono firme y serio.

 _-Muy bien Tsuna. Así es como habla un jefe, sigue así. Recuerda no mostrar tus emociones.-_ Me dijo Giotto.

\- Directo al grano Joven Décimo, me gusta. Usted, ¿Sabe quién soy?- Me dijo el jefe.

-Por supuesto.- Contesté seriamente.

-Bien, entonces ¿Conoce usted el altercado ocurrido hace una semana en Brescia?. -Volvió a preguntarme.

 _-Miéntele. Dile que si lo sabes.-_ Habló Giotto.

-En efecto, lo sé.- Le volví a contestar.

-En ese caso, debo decirle que el hecho que usted esté aquí es tan solo por venganza. Supongo que no me culpará por querer vengarme, doy por hecho que si a uno de sus hombres le hubiera pasado algo similar, usted haría lo mismo que yo.

-Así que es eso, venganza.

-Así es, quiero la cabeza del ex-arcobaleno, y usted es mi billete para llegar a él.- Me dijo.

¿Reborn? ¿Qué demonios tiene él que ver en todo esto? Aunque siendo sincero, no me sorprende nada.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que Reborn caerá en esta trampa?- Pregunté.

-Está claro,usted es su alumno. Por supuesto que vendrá a rescatarlo.- Respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No pude aguantar más.

-Jajajaja -Comencé a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso?.- Preguntó molesto porque me estuviera riendo en su cara.

-Disculpe, pero se nota que usted no conoce a Reborn.- Dije aguantandome las ganas de continuar riendome. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre llegara a pensar que podría engañar a Reborn?.

De pronto el hombre de coleta se llevó la mano a su oreja, pude ver un comunicador. Después de recibir el mensaje se dirigió al jefe y le susurró algo al oído.

-Gracias Mario. Bueno joven capo déjeme decirle que es usted el que se equivoca. Me acaban de comunicar que su tutor ha mordido el anzuelo y se dirige hacia aquí.- Dijo y acto seguido se levantó y se fue, seguido por su séquito de subordinados.

No podía creérmelo, en el fondo quería que Reborn viniera a rescatarme, pero sabiendo lo cuidadoso que es, no podía acabar de entender cómo había podido caer en esa trampa. Un momento, es Reborn de quién estamos hablando, seguramente ya sabe que esto es una trampa y tiene un plan. Sí, definitivamente esto es lo más lógico.

- _Tsuna, escúchame._ -Era Giotto. _\- ¿Tienes aquí tus guantes, cierto?_

 _-Sí, los tengo en el bolsillo. -_ Contesté _._

 _-Bien, aprovecha que se han ido y que no saben que tus guantes son tu arma y desátate. Utiliza tus llamas para hacerlo, tal y como te enseñé. Apúrate y entra en modo hyper, vamos a darle un buen susto a los Bonanno._

De forma instantánea entré en modo hyper, Giotto me había estado ayudando para poder hacerlo sin la necesidad de tomarme las píldoras que Basil en su día me había dado, así que me desaté, me puse los guantes y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de este lugar.

 **POV: Serena**

Llevábamos un par de minutos dando vueltas por la zona, era la zona de la Famiglia Di Tomasso y sus aliados, habían muchos posibles lugares en el que se podría encontrar en Décimo.

-Allí, mira.- Me dijo Reborn de pronto. Miré hacia la dirección que me había dicho. Allí estaba, una ilusión.- Es una de las bases de la Famiglia Bonanno.

-Bien, yo entraré y los distraeré mientras tú te encargas del Décimo. -Le dije mientras bajaba del coche y me ponía la capucha del traje.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo bajándose del coche con su pistola ya preparada.

-Mira alrededor, no hay guardias, es como si nos estuvieran esperando.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que no les hagamos esperar.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Fue extremadamente fácil entrar dentro, esto confirmaba que nos estaban esperando. Después de pocos minutos, y un par de enemigos neutralizados, podíamos escuchar golpes y a algunos agentes gritando y pidiendo refuerzos, decían algo de que el Décimo se había liberado.

Decidimos seguir las voces y los pasos hasta que llegamos a una sala, cuando entramos en la sala vi al nuevo jefe Vongola rodeado de enemigos, dando golpes sin parar, se defendía bastante bien, pero había un hombre detrás suyo apuntándolo con una pistola. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me abalancé sobre el castaño para impedir que lo hirieran.

-Vaya, siento que hayamos tenido que conocernos en estas circunstancias jefe, pero bueno...encantada, soy Serena. -Le dije al Décimo con una sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -Preguntó el castaño con un leve sonrojo. Era normal, considerando la posición un tanto comprometedora en la que estábamos.

-No hay tiempo para charlas, tienes que salir de aquí.- Dije levantándome de encima de él.

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna, no hay tiempo que perder dijo Reborn, que ya se había encargado del resto de enemigos de la sala.

-Reborn…- Iba a hablar Tsunayoshi pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Oh, lamento interrumpir este encuentro, pero no puedo dejarlos marchar tan fácilmente.- Dijo un hombre enmascarado.

Reborn y yo intercambiamos miradas, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Él se encargaría de sacar al jefe de ese lugar y yo me ocuparía de este individuo. Reborn cogió al Décimo y se dirigió a la salida. El enmascarado iba a atarcarlos pero yo me interpuse en su camino y comenzamos a pelear.

Sus movimientos eran muy ágiles y tenía una forma muy peculiar de pelear que me resultaba muy familiar, era como estar peleando de nuevo contra él. Era extraño, parecía que estuviera peleando conmigo misma. Por otro lado, estaba sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, nadie había aguantado tanto tiempo peleando conmigo sin haber flaqueado una sola vez. También era consciente de que mi rival no se estaba empleando a fondo, daba la sensación de que solamente estaba jugando conmigo, un mero entretenimiento para saciar el aburrimiento.

 _Esto está mal, parece que solo quiere entretenerme...claro, eso es._

De un rápido movimiento logré desestabilizarlo, lo justo para escapar de ese lugar.

 **POV: Tsuna**

Logramos salir de la base enemiga gracias a que aquella bella chica se había quedado a distraer que aquel enmascarado. Pero había algo que me seguía inquietando, mi super intuición me lo decía… Espera un momento, ¿He dicho _bella_? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? No tenía tiempo para estar pensando esas cosas. Pero… tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa. Un golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Sube al coche.- Decía Reborn mientras se subía a un todoterreno.

-¿Espera, y la chica?.- Le pregunté.

-Ya te he dicho que no tenemos tiempo, ella estará bien. Tan solo sube al coche, tenemos que ir a que te vean esa herida del hombro.

¿Herida? me dije a mi mismo, luego me di cuenta, era verdad. Tenía un corte profundo, seguramente me la había hecho peleando con aquel tipo que tenía un cuchillo. Una vez en el coche Reborn y comenzó a conducir.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un exploción. Miré por el retrovisor y pude ver la base enemiga arder en llamas. Una bomba pensé, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando la imagen de la chica volvió a mi mente.

-¡La chica! - Grité, terriblemente culpable por haberla dejado allí dentro. Eso era lo que mi super intuición trataba de decirme.

-No te preocupes por ella, ahora tenemos que volver a la mansión. -Me dijo Reborn mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

-¿Pero qué dices Reborn? Toda la base acaba de estallar, ¡Debemos volver a ver qué ha pasado! -Insistí.

\- Eso no es necesario.- Dijo aparentando tranquilidad, pero podía notar cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo?.- Dije gritando y preparado para salir por la ventanilla del coche, pues aun estaba en modo hyper.

Pero una pistola en mi cabeza me lo impidió.

-Te he dicho que no es necesario Dame-Tsuna. Confía en mí. Ella estará bien, o sino tendré que matarla yo mismo como se le ocurra morir en ese lugar.- Dijo con un tono muy serio y escalofriante.- Confía en mi Tsuna.

-¿Estás seguro Reborn?- Volví a preguntar no muy convencido debido a semejante explosión.

-Sí Tsuna, estoy seguro.- Dijo con un tono cansado debido a mi insistencia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está bien? Debemos volver -Parecía que estaba agobiando a Reborn con tantas preguntas.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, Reborn rió entre dientes y decidió hablar.

-Lo sé, Dame-Tsuna, porque esa chica es mi hija.


	7. El Castigo

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hoola, siento muchísimo el retraso, en serio. :( No tuve tiempo de hacer nada debido a los exámenes y los trabajos que tenía que hacer. Lo siento. Prometo el próximo capítulo para antes de que acabe la semana.**

 **Una vez más muchas gracias por los comentarios. Es realmente muy gratificante saber lo que pensáis, así que ya sabéis ;)**

 **Bueno no molesto más, aquí os dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **POV: Tsuna**

-¡Hermanito! Gracias a dios que estás bien.- Decía Dino prácticamente asfixiandome con su abrazo.

-Ya suéltalo Dino, ¿Es que quieres asfixiarlo hasta la muerte?.-Dijo Reborn entrando al despacho del Noveno.

Habíamos llegado a la mansión hacía apenas una hora, al llegar los médicos me atendieron rápidamente y curaron mi herida, que gracias a la llama del sol estaba a punto de sanarse por completo. Reborn me había informado de los equipos de rescate que habían hecho, y mientras me atendían los doctores él había llamado a Lal para que se finalizara la misión y que nos encontráramos en la mansión para una reunión de información acerca de lo sucedido.

Así que poco a poco comenzaron a llegar todos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Lal y Colonello, poco después, para mi sorpresa, llegaron los Varia y seguidamente el abuelito y sus guardianes. Nos encontrábamos en el despacho del Noveno, y con la llegada de Dino y Romario finalmente podíamos comenzar la reunión.

Reborn comenzó a explicar lo sucedido, pero yo no estaba prestando atención. Seguía impactado por la revelación que éste me había hecho hacía apenas una hora. _Una hija_. No paraba de repetirlo en mi mente, pensando que mediante la repetición lo asimilaría más rápido, pero no, seguía siendo sorprendente. ¿Cómo era posible que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca me hubiera dicho nada acerca de esto? Según él porque no se lo había preguntado, y tenía sentido pero aún así… Algo en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala captó toda mi atención.

-¿Te has comunicado con Serena?.- Preguntó el Noveno a Reborn.

-Sí, está llegando.- Informó mi tutor. Y en ese momento la puerta del despacho abrió.

-Lamento el retraso.- Dijo entrando en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?¿Estás herida? Reborn nos ha dicho acerca de la explosión.- Dijo el Noveno.

-No, estoy bien. Logré salir a tiempo.- Contestó Serena.

-Bien, continuemos esta reunión mañana. Ahora deben descansar después de un día tan largo. -Sentenció el Noveno.

A continuación todos los presentes en la habitación comenzaron a irse, quedándonos solo Reborn, Nono y yo.

-Tsunayoshi deberías ir a descansar, debes estar cansado después de todo lo ocurrido hoy. -Me dijo el abuelito.

-Tiene razón Tsuna, mañana será un día muy largo. Será mejor que descanses.- Dijo Reborn.

-¿Qué sucede mañana?.- Pregunté.

-Mañana tendrás un entrenamiento especial, para que no vuelvas a permitir que te secuestren.- Decía Reborn mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa macabra. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Mañana sería un día duro.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches abuelito.- Dije rumbo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Tsunayoshi.- Me respondió.

Salí del despacho y antes de dirigirme a mi habitación decidí ir a por un vaso de agua, cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina me choqué con alguien. Estaba a punto de caerme de espaldas debido al impacto, pero unas manos sujetaron mis brazos.

-¡Vaya! Disculpa, no te había visto. Pero… deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera ¿no crees? -Me dijo Serena con una hermosa sonrisa.

-N...No pasa nada. Ha sido mi culpa mía, lo siento.- Estaba empezando a sonrojarme, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, no podía casi ni hablar.¿Cómo era posible que esta chica me hiciera sentir así cuando solo nos habíamos visto dos veces?. En este momento tenía la oportunidad de observarla detenidamente, tenía el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, unos ojos marrones oscuros, ojos que al mirarlos me llenaban de paz y tranquilidad. Era extraño, de alguna forma me sentía… completo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, pero no podía quejarme, tenía que admitir que era realmente hermosa.

-Bueno Décimo…

-Tsuna.- Le dije. Ella me miró sin comprender.- Llámame Tsuna, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Tsuna.- Me respondió con otra preciosa sonrisa. Estaba sonrojandome cada vez más, ella no pareció darse cuenta, y si lo hizo lo disimuló bastante bien.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

-Sí, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. Mañana me espera un día muy largo.- Dije suspirando y imaginandome la clase de castigo/entrenamiento que Reborn me tendría preparado. Reborn. Eso me recordó algo.- Esto… así que eres la hija de Reborn.

-Vaya, veo que ya te lo ha dicho. Sí, en efecto, soy su hija.- Me dijo.

-Pero… tú no pareces ser…- No sabía cómo decirlo, pero ella pareció comprenderlo.

-¿No parezco ser tan sádica como él?.- Me dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió de medio lado.- Bueno supongo eso lo tendrás que descubrir a medida que nos vayamos conociendo.

Y así, sin darme cuenta, le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo sólo venía a por un…- No pude terminar de hablar porque reparé en algo que estaba en el suelo. Miré con más atención y de inmediato lo supe, sangre, pequeñas gotitas de sangre cubrían el piso. Seguí el rastro hasta encontrar su procedencia, venía de su brazo izquierdo.- Serena estás…

-No es nada Tsuna. Es sólo una herida pequeña.- Respondió rápidamente.

\- Deberías ir…

-No, es un corte superficial, puedo curarme yo misma.

-No parece ser muy superficial.- Le dije sujetando suavemente su mano, al hacer esto no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor.- Bien, si no quieres ir junto al doctor por lo menos déjame ayudarte.

-Tsuna, no es necesario, de verdad. Confía en mí.- Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero hizo algo que me dejó paralizado. Se acercó a mí y me dió un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches.

Desapareció antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a dormir. Tenía que descansar después de este día tan agitado. Fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, me tumbé y en pocos minutos me quedé dormido.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos corriendo, pero aún no podíamos parar.

-Vamos Tsuna, más rápido o nos alcanzarán.- Decía Serena mirando hacia atrás, a nuestros atacantes. Y pensar en cómo habíamos acabado aquí…

 ***Flashback***

Me había levantado pronto esta mañana, algo inusual en mí. Pero no había podido dormir demasiado, estaba ocupado pensando en Serena, en su herida y en el beso… Ese beso en la mejilla me había dejado en shock, no me lo esperaba realmente. Después de ducharme y vestirme me dirigí al comedor. Pensé que estaría solo, pero estaba muy equivocado. En el comedor ya se encontraban desayunando Serena y Reborn.

-Buenos días.- Dije entrando.

-Buenos días, Tsuna.- Me respondió Serena sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero qué ven mis ojos. Son las 7 de la mañana y ya estás despierto. Veo que el secuestro sirvió para algo, eso o es que estás muy emocionado por tu entrenamiento de hoy.- Dijo Reborn con una media sonrisa al ver mi cara de espanto.

-Solo me desperté y punto.- Dije mientras me sentaba en mi sitio.

-Bueno, esto sin duda acelera la preparación de tu entrenamiento especial. Me voy a ir retirando para tenerlo todo preparado. No quiero dejarme nada suelto.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa que me provocó un escalofrío.

-Espero que tú no seas tan perversa como él.- Le dije a Serena y ella solo se rió.

Desayunamos hablando de diversas cosas, conociéndonos más. Era realmente sorprendente que hubiera sobrevivido a todos los años de entrenamiento de Reborn. Sin duda era algo digno de admiración.

-No entiendo como has podido sobrevivir.- Le dije.

-Bueno, no sería su hija si no lo hiciera.- Me respondió.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Ahh, por cierto ¿Qué tal está tu brazo? Anoche me quedé preocupado...

-Ya está prácticamente curado por completo. Te dije que no era nada.- Me contestó.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró el abuelito junto con sus guardianes.

-Buenos días chicos.- Nos dijo el abuelito con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Contestamos los dos.

Todos se sentaron junto a nosotros y Coyote habló.

-Tsuna, me ha dicho Reborn que te esperará en el jardín en 30 minutos.

-Gracias Coyote. Entonces creo que será mejor que me prepare.- Dije levantándome de la mesa y despidiendome.

Salí del comedor y me dirigí a mi habitación. Decidí que lo mejor sería llevar ropa cómoda así que me cambié y cogí mis guantes, al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaba listo y salí en dirección al jardín. Cuando llegué junto a Reborn, él estaba conversando con un hombre del servicio, al parecer este le estaba informando de algo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- Le dijo Reborn al empleado y este, a continuación, se retiró a la mansión.- Tsuna llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-Pero si aún faltan 15 minutos para que sea la hora que le dijiste a Coyote.- Le respondí.

-¿Me estás desafiando?.- Me dijo.

-¡Quee! No, solo…

-¿Ya estás listo? Porque ya vienen a por nosotros.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?.- Pregunté.

-Sorpresa.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y tapándose los ojos con su fedora.

Entonces se empezó a escuchar un ruido que se acercaba a nosotros, levanté mi vista y puede observar la causa de tanto alboroto. Era un helicóptero, y se dirigía directo al jardín.

-¿Vamos a ir en helicóptero?.- Pregunté alarmado. Esto era malo, si teníamos que utilizar un helicóptero… No quería ni imaginarme el lugar a donde nos dirigiamos.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, sólo será un entrenamiento rutinario.- Decía sonriente.- Vamos, sube de una vez.

Así lo hice, una vez dentro me senté y me coloqué los auriculares, Reborn me siguió y hizo lo mismo. El piloto le dijo algo que no logré escuchar, pero Reborn solo respondió que aún faltaba alguien. Y justo en ese momento Serena se subió al helicóptero. La miré y cuando estuvo sentada a mi lado le pregunté por qué estaba allí y ella solo me respondió que era debido a que Reborn le había castigado. No sabía por qué razón Reborn le había castigado pero seguramente tenía que ser por algo importante supuse. Reborn le dió la señal al piloto y despejamos. El vuelo transcurrió sin problema alguno y al cabo de 20 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino. Aterrizamos en una isla, parecía estar abandonada. Bajamos del helicóptero y Reborn depositó dos mochilas en el suelo, eran unas mochilas de color negro.

-Bien, os vendré a buscar mañana. Más os vale estar vivos para entonces osino…- Dijo con sonrisa perversa.

-Espera, ¿Vas a dejarnos en esta isla desierta?.- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Exactamente, Dame-Tsuna. ¿Es que no me has oído?.- Me respondió.

-Pero…

-Bueno, nos vemos.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo al helicóptero nuevamente.

Nada más pisarlo el piloto despejó y se alejó de la isla, dejándonos allí parados. No me lo podía creer, Reborn de verdad nos había abandonado aquí. Supongo que tendría que haber imaginado que podría hacer una cosa como esta, pero aún así siguía siendo sorprendente.

-Tsuna, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Me dijo Serena, me giré para mirarla y la vi mirando al horizonte.- ¿Ves aquel faro?.

Miré en la dirección que estaba señalando y, ajustando la vista lo pude divisar. Se encontraba al otro lado de la isla, en lo alto de un acantilado. Aproveché la ocasión para mirar mejor el terreno donde nos encontrábamos. En primer lugar se encontraba el descampado en donde nos encontrábamos, a continuación se podía observar un bosque y detrás de este se podían ver montañas.

-Sí, lo veo.- Le respondí.

-Bien, tenemos hasta poco antes del anochecer para llegar allí. Será mejor que comencemos a ir, de otra manera será muy peligroso.- Me dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila en la espalda. Es verdad, Reborn había mencionado algo de sobrevivir. La pregunta era, ¿ Sobrevivir a qué?.

-¿A qué te refieres con peligroso?.- Pregunté.

-Supongo que tendré que explicártelo ahora. ¿Sabes que Colonello fue miembro del COMSUBIN, cierto?.- Dijo mirándome. Yo asentí y ella prosiguió con la explicación.- Entonces sabrás que es un maestro en cuestión de trampas. Verás, digamos que esta isla ha sido modificada por él.

-¿Con modificada te refieres a que… está cubierta de trampas hechas por Colonello?.- Dije incrédulo.

-Así es, digamos que fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Reborn, Colonello modificó esta isla exclusivamente para su uso, como método de aprendizaje para sus estudiantes.

-¿Aprendizaje? Yo diría tortura. Vale, ahora bien ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al faro?.- Volvía preguntar.

-Porque es el único sitio seguro en toda la isla, será el único lugar en el que podremos descansar y pasar la noche sin temor a caer en una trampa en cualquier momento.- Contestó.

-Ya veo. Está bien, si el suelo está lleno de trampas puedo utilizar mis llamas para así llegar al faro volando, así llegaremos de forma segura.- Le dije.

-Mmm sin duda es una buena idea, pero se me olvidó comentarte otra cosa.

-¿Qué es eso que no me has dicho?.

-Verás puede que aparte de las trampas de Colonello también nos encontremos con alguna que otra modificación de Verde.

-¿Verde?. Entonces, eso significa que ¿No podemos ir volando?.

-Bueno, la última vez que estuve aquí Verde había instalado sensores de movimiento que activaban una serie de armas de fuego que disparaban en todas direcciones. Si vamos volando lo más seguro es que los sensores nos detecten y comiencen a cazarnos. Eso sin contar las nuevas modificaciones que puedan haber instalado. Por lo tanto, la forma más segura de llegar es por tierra, mirando detenidamente el lugar que pisamos.- Me contestó observando el terreno, luego se acercó a mí, cogió la mochila del suelo y me la dió.- Tenemos que empezar a movernos.

-De acuerdo.- Cogí la mochila. Entonces vino a mi mente una cuestión que me había llamado la atención.- Espera, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con la última vez que estuviste aquí?¿Es que habías venido antes con Reborn a ver las modificaciones?.

-Bueno, digamos que sí. Ya he venido a esta isla un par de veces, pero no precisamente para ver las modificaciones… Digamos que no vine por voluntad propia.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa. Yo tan sólo la miré sin entender y ella continuó.- Venir aquí fue mi castigo por no cumplir algunas de las… reglas de Reborn.

-¿Reglas? Mmmm, entiendo. ¿Entonces... hoy estás aquí por el mismo motivo, no? No has cumplido una de sus reglas.

-Exacto.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la regla que has incumplido?.- Inquirí.

-Sencillo, ser herida en batalla.-Dijo con cierto tono de decepción.

-¿Te… te ha castigado porque recibiste un corte?.-Pregunté sin creermelo.

-Sí, tengo prohibido ser herida de cualquier forma en batallas menores.-Dijo riendo por la expresión de mi cara.- Se que parece absurdo y muy estricto, pero son reglas mínimas que la hija del Mejor Hitman del Mundo debe cumplir. Vamos, tendremos tiempo para hablar después, ahora lo prioritario es llegar al faro. Sígueme

Al ver que yo no reaccionaba me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente, fijándose muy bien en dónde pisaba. Yo la seguía, sólo podía hacer eso, seguirla. Cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de ella me quedaba fascinado. Serena era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, no eran muchas, pero sin duda alguna ella destacaba sobre las demás. No era parecida a ninguna, no se parecía a Hana, ni a Haru y mucho menos a… Kyoko. Pensar en esta última me hizo recordar la última vez que hablé con ella y en cómo terminó aquella conversación. Tan sólo recordarlo me provocó un dolor en el pecho… Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, nos habíamos detenido.

-Tsuna, espero que seas bueno corriendo porque vamos a tener que hacerlo durante un tiempo.- Me dijo Serena señalando algo en el horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Dije intentando averiguarlo.

-Nada bueno.- Contestó ella arrastrándome con ella hacía el bosque.

 ***Fin del Flashback***


	8. La Isla

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **POV: Tsuna**

Estuvimos corriendo durante unos veinte minutos, sin descanso, pero parecía que cada vez estaban más cerca de nosotros. Nos iban a alcanzar. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Decidí entrar en modo hyper y con mi avanzado punto zero congelar a nuestros atacantes así conseguiríamos ganar algo más de tiempo, así que paré de correr y los encaré.

-¿Qué haces Tsuna?.-Serena me gritó.

-Los congelaré, así ganaremos algo de tiempo.-Le dije muy convencido de que mi plan funcionaría.

-No es mala idea… date prisa, no hay tiempo que perder.

En cuanto estos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros utilicé el avanzado punto zero y los congelé.

-Bien, ahora tendremos al menos un minuto de ventaja. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Continuamos corriendo sin descanso y después de mucho tiempo corriendo a través del bosque nos detuvimos junto a un enorme árbol. Cuando recuperé el aliento conseguí hablar.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?.- Le pregunté a Serena.- Parecían ser…

-Eran distintos modelos del King Mosca.- Me dijo.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?.

-Gracias a Reborn por supuesto. Él los mandó a construir a un tal Spanner y cuando estuvieron listos se los mandó a Verde. Como podrás imaginar son unos modelos realmente fuertes y casi indestructibles .-Dijo ella escrutando el bosque con la mirada.-Si estuviéramos en otra situación te diría que los enfrentemos, pero dado a su gran número lo mejor que podemos hacer es correr y despistarlos. Si los enfrentaramos lo único que conseguiriamos sería perder tiempo y energía y no podríamos llegar al faro antes del anochecer.

-De acuerdo, ahora por dónde…

-Mierda, nos ha encontrado.- Susurró Serena tapándome la boca con sus manos y estampandonos contra el árbol que teníamos detrás.

Retiró sus manos de mi boca y me dijo que me callara. Se movió un poco para mirar detrás del árbol en el que estábamos y yo la imité. Cuando lo hice pude ver a uno de los modelos del King Mosca justo enfrente de nosotros, era bastante grande y tenía un montón de armas apuntando en todas las direcciones.

-Tsuna, escúchame, esto es lo que haremos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer para despistar a este y a los demás es separarnos, por eso quiero que sigas corriendo por la dirección que estábamos siguiendo. Cuando consigas salir de este tramo del bosque llegarás a un claro donde se abren dos caminos, debes coger el camino de la derecha y este te llevará al final del bosque. Una vez allí tendrás que escalar la montaña, cuando llegues a la cima podrás ver el faro y sólo tendrás que dirigirte allí. ¿Me has entendido?.

-Sí, pero… ¿Tú que harás?.- Pregunté.

-Yo distraeré lo suficiente a este King Mosca para que tu puedas escapar. Luego te seguiré.

-¿Qué? No pienso dejarte aquí sola.

-Tsuna, tranquilo estaré bien. Solo es uno, podré apañármelas sola.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-No, no voy a…

-¿Tsuna, no querrás conocer mi parte sádica tan pronto no?.-Dijo con una voz y una sonrisa escalofriantes al ver que yo me negaba a marcharme.- Vamos, no hagas que me enfade, Décimo.

A continuación, de un salto se colocó delante del King Mosca y este, inmediatamente, al detectarla comenzó a disparle. Serena esquivaba los disparos con facilidad y después de pocos segundos ya le había dado unos cuantos golpes al King Mosca. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, exactamente iguales a los de Reborn.

-Vamos Tsuna. No pierdas el tiempo o los otros llegarán.- Me gritó colgada de una rama, encima de la cabeza del King Mosca.-Tsuna, vete. Confía en mí. Estaré bien.- Su mirada me decía que decía la verdad, entonces, con una sonrisa de medio lado me dijo.- No moriré aquí, recuerda quién es mi padre.

-Está bien.-Le dije, pero seguía sin poder soportar la idea de dejarla atrás.

Comencé a correr siguiendo el camino que Serena me había dicho, pero no sin antes escuchar lo último que me dijo.

-¡Ten cuidado con las trampas!.

Asentí y aceleré mis pasos. Después de unos minutos llegué al cruce sin problema alguno. Inmediatamente me dirigí al camino de la derecha, pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a correr en esa dirección, noté como si hubiera pisado una placa de presión, y automáticamente una enorme roca cubrió el camino. Había activado una de las dichosas trampas de Colonello, ahora no me quedaba más remedio que seguir el camino de la izquierda. Este no era el camino que me había dicho Serena, así que no tenía ni idea de a dónde me llevaría esta dirección, pero como no tenía elección, comencé a correr nuevamente,esquivando numerosas trampas que activaba al pasar. Daba gracias a que contaba con mi super intuición, de otra forma hubiera muerto incontables veces.

Seguí corriendo hasta el final , había llegado a los confines del bosque. Parecía que los dos caminos finalmente llevanban al final del bosque. Bien, ahora solo me quedaba atravesar las montañas para poder llegar al faro.

El camino era empinado y tuve que esquivar muchas flechas y rocas que caían hacia mí, después de haber activado varias trampas por haberme agarrado a una roca equivocada. Después de varias horas subiendo la montaña,finalmente, llegué a la cima. Ya podía ver el faro con más precisión, sólo tenía que atravesar el pequeño prado que tenía delante y subir por la colina en la que se encontraba el faro.

El camino parecía tranquilo, se podía ver todo con más claridad al no haber árboles enormes ni rocas, y después de tantas trampas, ya podía diferenciar entre el camino y las placas que activaban las dichosas trampas.

Atravesé el prado sin problema alguno, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el final de la colina, me di cuenta de que esta llevaba a un acantilado y no al faro cómo me había parecido ver desde la distancia. No había más camino, ¿Cómo iba a llegar ahora al faro?. Decidí arriesgarme y empecé a volar, pero me topé con una especie de muro invisible.

 **POV: Serena**

Tsuna se había ido así que ahora podía utilizar mis llamas, con unos cuantos golpes conseguí dejar al King Mosca desorientado por unos segundos, así que aproveché esa ocasión para escapar antes de que los otros llegaran. Comencé a correr en dirección al cruce, debido a la práctica que tenía con las trampas de Colonello me era fácil diferenciar sus trampas de lo que era el verdadero suelo. Al llegar al cruce, rápidamente me desvié por el lado derecho del camino. Una vez en el final del camino comencé a escalar la montaña, estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que era Tsuna, ya que no había logrado alcanzarle aunque este solo hubiera tenido un par de minutos de ventaja. Después de un par de horas y de esquivar numerosas trampas al fin llegué a la cima de la montaña y, nada más llegar pude ver el faro. Bien, había llegado antes del anochecer. Me dirigí al faro y al entrar me quedé parada en la entrada, estaba vacío, no había señales de Tsuna. Decidí subir hasta la parte más alta del edificio, el lugar dónde se encontraba la luz que iluminaba el mar, pensando que a lo mejor Tsuna estaría allí, pero tampoco pude encontrar ni rastro de Tsuna en lo alto del faro. Esto era muy raro, él había salido antes que yo, era prácticamente imposible que no hubiera llegado antes. Entonces se me ocurrió, una trampa. Lo más probable era que hubiera caído en una trampa.

Salí fuera del faro para ver si podía ver algo, después de examinar el perímetro algo llamó mi atención. Algo de color naranja estaba dando vueltas en círculo no muy lejos del faro, así que decidí acercarme para ver si se trataban de las llamas de Tsuna.

Cuando llegué lo vi claramente, era Tsuna, había caído en una ilusión, pero no en una ilusión cualquiera, esa ilusión tenía la firma de Viper. Entonces lo entendí, esta era una nueva modificación. ¿Por qué Reborn no me había dicho que Viper lo había ayudado?.

-¡Tsuna!.- Grité, pero él no pareció oírme.- ¡Tsuna!. -Volví a gritar y esta vez sí pareció escucharme.

Me miró y comenzó a venir hacía mi.

-¿Serena? Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada. -Dijo dándome un abrazo. Yo me quedé quieta, me había tomado por sorpresa. Se separó de mí y comenzó a explicarme la situación.- Estamos encerrados, al parecer estamos rodeados de una especie de muro invisible que nos impide llegar al faro.

-Tsuna, estás en medio de una ilusión.- Le dije.

-¿Que?¿Una ilusión?.-Dijo desconcertado.

-Sí, mira bien a tu alrededor.

El se puso a observar detenidamente lo que nos rodeaba y poco a poco comenzó a salir de la ilusión.

-Vaya, he estado mucho tiempo en medio de esta ilusión. Sin duda soy un tonto.- Dijo decepcionado.

-Tranquilo Tsuna. Es normal que hayas caído en esa ilusión, era muy poderosa. Nadie sin mucha práctica y experiencia viendo a través de ilusiones no hubiera podido librarse de caer en ella.- Dije para animarlo, pero era verdad. Viper se había lucido esta vez.- Bien, vámonos al faro, necesitas descansar.

Fuimos directos al faro, una vez dentro abrí mi mochila y saqué las latas de comida y el agua que Reborn nos había dejado dentro. Comimos en silencio y entonces me dí cuenta de algo.

-¿Tsuna, cómo es que acabaste en ese lado de la montaña?- Le pregunté. Después de un momento él me respondió.

\- Bueno, eso… supongo que fue por haber ido por el camino izquierdo.

-¿El camino izquierdo?.-Pregunté sin entender, ya que el camino izquierdo tan solo conducía a un lugar. Una trampa que te dejaba encerrado en una especie de cueva en dónde cada hora era un desafío nuevo para intentar sobrevivir.

-Sí, después de separarnos llegué al cruce, y cuando estaba a punto de ir por el camino de la derecha pisé algo que hizo que una roca cerrará el camino, así que no tuve otra opción más que ir por el camino izquierdo.

-¿Seguro que era por el camino izquierdo?.-Volví a preguntar extrañada.

-Sí, era el único camino por el que podía seguir. ¿Por qué?.- Me preguntó notando mi cara de desconcierto.

-Nada, olvidalo. Solo me extrañó que llegaras al mismo lugar habiendo seguido el camino izquierdo. Pero lo importante es que los dos hemos llegado finalmente al faro. Dime, ¿Has tenido muchos problemas con las trampas del camino?.- Le dije para intentar cambiar de tema, ya le preguntaría a Reborn sobre el dichoso camino izquierdo mañana.

-Unos cuantos, pero por suerte pude solucionarlos antes de acabar muerto.- Dijo en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se notaba que estaba cansado y que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Cogí una de las mantas de la mochila y se la entregué. En cuestión de pocos minutos, como pensaba, se quedó dormido. Me quedé observandolo por un momento, a simple vista no parecía ser tan fuerte como para liderar una mafia, pero sin duda debía de tener mucho poder, no cualquiera hubiera sobrevivido en esta isla su primer día sin resultar herido y, lo más importante, no cualquiera sobrevive al entrenamiento de mi padre por más de dos años.

Pero había una cosa que realmente me intrigaba de Tsuna y eso era el hecho de haber conseguido que mi padre lo considerara como un hijo. Sabía que Reborn no lo admitiría nunca, pero no podía negar que este chico se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, tan sólo tenía que fijarme en cómo hablaba de él y en cómo actuaba cuando su "Dame-alumno",como él dice, estaba en peligro. Me parecía sorprendente, pero no tenía duda alguna de que descubriría cómo lo había hecho. Decidí dormir de una vez, mañana sería otro día largo, tendríamos la reunión para hablar de lo ocurrido en la base de la familia Bonnano y tendría que entregar el informe sobre lo ocurrido antes de la explosión. Tendría que hacer frente a las preguntas sobre ese tipo enmascarado. Mmm eso sí que será complicado de responder. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché una explosión.

 **POV: Reborn**

 _Bien, al parecer esos dos habían logrado sobrevivir, no esperaba menos_. Estaba sentado en uno de mis escondites secretos de la mansión, bebiendo mi expresso, y observando las cámaras ocultas de la isla, cuando un mensaje llegó a mi móvil. Era del Noveno, quería que me reuniera con él en su despacho, de inmediato fuí a su encuentro. Al llegar toqué la puerta y tuve permiso para entrar.

-Reborn, gracias por haber venido tan pronto.-Me dijo Timoteo indicandome que me sentara en uno de los sillones que había en el despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Cuestioné.

-Es sobre el traidor que me habíais dicho Serena y tú que había en Vongola. Coyote comenzó a investigar y descubrió algo muy interesante, mira.- Dijo mientras me tendía una carpeta azul.

Cogí la carpeta y al abrirla vi la foto de un hombre que reconocí rápidamente, era el mismo hombre del servicio con el que había hablado esta mañana, el mismo al que le había pedido que llamara al helicóptero.

-¿Es él?.-Pregunté alarmado.

-Sí, al parecer se acababa de unir a nuestra familia hace apenas un mes. Lo que nos ha llevado hasta él, después de una investigación completa, fue su relación con la familia Di Tomasso, al parecer es el hermano de uno de los guardianes dels jefe de esa familia enemiga.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hasta ahora que se trataba de un enemigo?.

-Por la misma razón por la que no nos dimos cuenta del falso camino que siguió el coche que tenía secuestrado a Tsunayoshi.- Respondió el Noveno.

-Una ilusión.- Dije inmediatamente.

-Así es, al parecer hay un ilusionista muy fuerte por ahí trabajando para nuestros enemigos.- Dijo el jefe Vongola seriamente.

-Mierda.- Dije levantándome rápidamente y marcando un numero de telefono.- Luís, quiero el helicóptero en 3 minutos en la mansión.¿Entendido?.

-¿Reborn, qué ocurre?.-Preguntó Timoteo sin entender.

-Ese hombre sabe la ubicación de la isla en dónde se encuentran en este momento Serena y Tsuna.- Dije saliendo del despacho, dirigiéndome al jardín de la mansión.

-Iré contigo.

-No hace falta Nono. Yo me encargaré, son mi responsabilidad. Yo los mandé a la isla.- Le respondí.

-Reborn, no es solo tu responsabilidad, también es la mía por haber dejado que un enemigo se infiltrara en la familia.- Me dijo el Noveno, mientras los dos llegábamos al jardín.

-Nono, por favor. Déjemelo a mí.

-Te dejaré ir tan solo si va contigo Coyote.- Dijo determinado el jefe Vongola.

-Bien, que así sea.

Un minuto después ya estaba allí el helicóptero, Coyote y yo subimos y despejamos al momento. Luís, el piloto, fue lo más rápido que pudo y en menos de 15 minutos ya habíamos llegado a la isla. En el faro de veían llamas de color naranja dando vuelta por el cielo, Tsuna, deduje de inmediato. Cuando llegamos bajé del helicóptero listo para atacar, pero eso no hizo falta. El suelo estaba cubierto por unos 30 enemigos, Serena estaba en posición de defensa esperando más contrincantes y Tsuna había descendido quedándose a su lado. Estaban esperando más enemigos, pero estos no llegaron, entre los dos habían acabado con todos, los que estaban a la vista por lo menos. Coyote y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

-¿No crees que esta vez te has pasado con tu entrenamiento?.-Me dijo Serena sonriendo.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?.-Pregunté acercándome a ellos.

-Sí, solo cansados.-Respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos jóvenes, antes de que aparezcan más enemigos.- Dijo Coyote ayudando a Tsuna mientras yo me encargaba de Serena.

Subimos al helicóptero y Serena nos explicó que los enemigos habían aparecido justo antes de que se quedará dormida. Habían venido directos del mar, escalando el acantilado. Ninguno de los dos habían resultado heridos, así que no hubo necesidad de pasar por la enfermería al llegar a la mansión. Nada más llegar el Noveno los recibió con un abrazo, después les ordenó ir a descansar. Y nos quedamos sus guardianes, él y yo reunidos en el despacho.

-Venían a por Tsuna otra vez.-Dijo el Noveno.

-Dos ataques en 24 horas, esto cada vez se está poniendo peor.-Dijo Coyote.

-Debemos aumentar la seguridad del Décimo Vongola.-Dijo Visconti, el guardián de la nube.

-Esto no parará sin que tengamos que intervenir. La familia Di Tomasso y sus aliados están buscando la guerra.-Decía Ganauche, el guardián del rayo.

-Si entramos en guerra ahora sería…

Una oscuridad comenzó a formarse en medio del despacho y de ella salieron Bermuda y Jager.

-Buenas noches caballeros, lamentamos interrumpir pero tenemos un asunto importante del que hablar con Reborn y con usted Noveno Vongola.-Dijo Bermuda.

-Bien, chicos por favor dejadnos solos.- Dijo el Noveno y automáticamente sus guardianes dejaron el despacho.- Bermuda, por favor comienza a hablar.


	9. Día Libre

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **POV: Tsuna**

Desperté justo a tiempo de esquivar un martillo que se dirigía directo a mi cabeza. Salté de la cama, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Reborn!. -Le grité.

-No te quejes Tsuna y levántate de una vez, que sea domingo no significa que puedas dormir todo el día.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Pregunté.

-Las 7 de la mañana.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Te espero abajo en 10 minutos, el sastre te está esperando.

-¿El sastre?.- Volví a preguntar desorientado, levantándome del suelo.

-Ay, siempre seguirás siendo un "Dame", ¿Cierto?.- Suspiró y se giró para mirarme.- ¿Cómo pretendes liderar la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo si no te acuerdas de una simple cita con el sastre?.

-Yo no quería liderar la mafia.- Susurraba dirigiéndome a la ducha.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte y apresúrate, no da buen ejemplo que un jefe llegue tarde a un encuentro.- Dijo Reborn saliendo de mi habitación.

Me metí en la ducha y, mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre mí, me puse a pensar en la loca semana que había tenido. Comenzando por el lunes, el día en el que Reborn y yo llegamos a Italia, y siguiendo con el resto de la semana en la cual tuve que aprender italiano. Pero esto era lo más normal que me había pasado en comparación con el secuestro del viernes, y eso sin contar el entrenamiento en la isla y el ataque enemigo de ayer. Sin duda el destino estaba haciendo un gran trabajo si lo que pretendía era matarme.

Después de unos minutos salí de la ducha y me vestí para poder bajar al salón principal, donde seguramente mi sádico tutor estaría esperándome, pero no fue él la persona que me esperaba, sino una señora del servicio. La señora me guió hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados de la planta baja, nada más entrar pude ver a Reborn hablando con un hombre mayor.

-Ya era hora, Tsuna. Vamos entra de una buena vez y no te quedes ahí parado, tienes que probarte muchos trajes antes de ir a desayunar.- Dijo el ex-arcobaleno mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación, bebiendo una taza de su inseparable expresso.

-Buenos días, joven Décimo. Lamento molestarlo a tan temprana hora de la mañana.- Me dijo el otro hombre con una reverencia.

-Buenos días, descuide.- Le dije acercándome con un sonrisa.

-Bien joven, ¿por dónde quiere empezar?.- Me preguntó el hombre mientras me indicaba que me situara en el centro de la habitación.

-Empezará por los trajes de gala, Jorge.- Respondió Reborn inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

Y así comenzó una mañana rodeada de trajes, trajes de diferentes modelos, de diferentes telas y de diferentes colores, pero predominaban sobretodo el negro y el gris. Al cabo de una hora y media, y después de tener todas las medidas necesarias, al fin terminamos.

-Bien, ya hemos acabado.- Dijo Jorge comenzando a recoger todo el material que había utilizado y justo antes de marcharse del lugar me dijo.- Le entregaré su uniforme esta tarde Décimo.

Salió de la habitación y nos quedamos solos Reborn y yo.¿ _Uniforme?¿De qué uniforme me estará hablando?_ me preguntaba pensado en que tal vez se me haya vuelto a pasar algo por alto.

-Te estarás preguntado de qué uniforme estaba hablando, ¿cierto?.- Me preguntó mi tutor, yo solo asentí.- Se refería al uniforme del colegio privado para mafiosos en el que mañana comenzarás a estudiar.

-¿Colegio para mafiosos?.- Inquirí.

-Así es, un jefe mafioso debe tener la mejor educación. Vamos, date prisa. Nos estarán esperando para desayunar.- Dijo el ex-arcobaleno saliendo de la habitación muy tranquilo.

Salí justo detrás de Reborn y nos dirigimos al comedor, allí ya estaban reunidos el Noveno, presidiendo la mesa rodeado de sus guardianes, excepto Coyote, que no se encontraba allí. En la otra punta de la mesa estaba mi asiento, esperándome. Fui a sentarme y Reborn hizo lo mismo, sentándose a mi lado derecho.

-Buenos días.- Dije.

-Buenos días, Tsunayoshi. ¿Qué tal con Jorge?.- Me preguntó el abuelito.

-Muy bien. Pero creo que serán demasiados trajes.- Dije con una risa nerviosa.

-Nunca son muchos, ya te irás acostumbrando.- Me dijo Ganauche riéndose por la expresión de mi cara.

-Tiene razón, Tsuna, nunca son suficientes. Además, un jefe que se precie no puede repetir el mismo traje.- Agregó el guardián del sol, Brow Nie Jr.

Empezamos a desayunar, entre historias y comentarios sobre cómo sería mi día a día a partir de ahora, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando entró Coyote al comedor con una carpeta de color rojo y, después de decir buenos días a todos se fue directo al Noveno y le entregó la carpeta. Nono tomó la carpeta y la abrió, la miró con detenimiento y, al cabo de un momento, habló.

-Bueno, parece que nos ha surgido un pequeño problema. Preparaos, partiremos en media hora.

-De acuerdo.- Contestaron sus guardianes al unísono, levantándose y saliendo del comedor para prepararse. Miró a Reborn y este solo asintió, se habían entendido con la mirada.

-Tsunayoshi, lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir a solucionar unos asuntos imprevistos. Te quedarás aquí con Reborn o, si prefieres, puedes ir a quedarte con Dino. Esa será tu decisión.- Dijo el abuelito levantándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?.- Pregunté.

-No lo sé con certeza, una semana tal vez, todo depende del conflicto con el que nos encontraremos.

-Está bien.-Dije.

-Bien, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Y que te vaya bien mañana en tu primer día en la academia.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias.- Le devolví la sonrisa y rápidamente se marchó.

-Parece que será una semana divertida.- Comentó Reborn con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, Tsuna. Se me olvidó comentarte que a partir de mañana no sólo comenzarás las clases en la academia sino que también comenzarás a aprender todo lo que tienes que saber antes de suceder la familia Vongola, empezando por el papeleo.

-¿Papeleo?. - Dije desanimado.

-Sí, será mejor que descanses bien hoy porque será tu último día de relax.

 _¿El último día de relax? Como si esta semana hubiera tenido tiempo para relajarme._ Pensaba, terminando de desayunar.

-Deja de quejarte de una buena vez.- Me dijo Reborn.

-¿Qué?... Reborn ya te he dicho que dejes de leer mi mente.- Dije regañandolo pero él solo me ignoró.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Serena?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que te interesa?.-Me respondió mirándome fijamente, tan fijamente que me hizo estremecer.

 _¿Por qué me está mirando de esta forma? ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando?_. Me preguntaba a mi mismo cuando, finalmente, entendí el significado de sus palabras.

-¡Quee! ¡No… no es lo que piensas!.- Dije automáticamente.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tartamudeando?.

\- Yo… yo solo me preguntaba si… si no vendría a desayunar con nosotros, no la he vuelto a ver desde que llegamos de la isla ayer.

-¿Seguro que solo es por eso?.- Volvió a preguntarme.

-Sí, seguro.- Respondí.

-Más te vale o sino… - Dijo con una sádica sonrisa y de inmediato supe lo que significaba, sería hombre muerto si me acercaba a ella. Justo después de esta _sutil_ amenaza, mi tutor se acabó su desayuno y me dijo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Serena salió esta mañana mientras estábamos con Jorge, se fue a la sede central de CEDEF, había quedado con Lal.

En ese momento una de la mujeres del servicio entró al comedor y nos dijo que el Noveno y sus guardianes ya se marchaban y, además me entregó un teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea estaba Dino.

-¡Hermanito!¿Cómo estás? Ya me contaron lo ocurrido.

-Bien, estoy bien. No fue nada.

-Menos mal. Esta semana está siendo dura, ¿no?.

-Jajajaja que te hace decir eso…- Dije con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces esta tarde? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por la ciudad esta tarde?.- Me preguntó entusiasmado.

-Mmm yo…-Fui interrumpido.

-Genial entonces, te recojo en una hora hermanito. -Sentenció Dino.

-¿No habías dicho por la tarde?.-Pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, me había colgado.

-Más te vale que estés aquí para la cena Dame-Tsuna.- Me dijo mi tutor saliendo del comedor.

Me quedé sentado allí unos 5 minutos más y, finalmente, decidí prepararme para salir. No tenía muchas ganas de salir, quería descansar después de esta semana, pero la verdad era que me haría bien respirar el aire fresco de la ciudad. Supuse que Dino me podía hacer un tour por la ciudad, ya que solo había estado allí dos veces, era hora que conociera el lugar en donde me encontraba, además Reborn me había dado permiso hasta la hora de la cena, así que estaría bien aprovechar esta tarde.

Este último pensamiento me hizo pensar, Reborn me había dado permiso sin quejarse. Esto sí que era raro, a pesar de todos los peligros por los que he pasado desde que llegamos aquí me ha dejado salir, así sin más… seguramente será porque estaré con Dino y Romario pensé. No, es Reborn de quien estaba hablando, lo más probable es que ya haya llamado a agentes de Vongola para seguirme y protegerme, o tal vez lo hará él mismo. Bueno, de cualquier manera me daba igual, mientras no haya necesidad de que intervengan me parecía bien.

Al cabo de una hora Dino ya se encontraba en la mansión, me saludó con su efusivo abrazo de siempre y nos despedimos de Reborn. En muy poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudad, aparcamos el coche y comenzamos a recorrer las calles. Todo era realmente hermoso y había mucha actividad, la gente no paraba de ir y venir.

-Esta gran multitud se debe a la feria.-Me dijo Dino mientras caminábamos por las inundadas calles, con Romario escoltandonos.

-¿Una feria?.-Pregunté.

Esta tarde inaugurarán una feria en el centro de la ciudad y las personas de toda Italia vendrán hacia aquí hoy. Esa es la causa de todo este alboroto.

-Mmm entiendo. Suena interesante.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te gustaría, estuve esperando la ocasión de venir a esta feria con mi hermanito durante mucho tiempo.-Decía Dino cogiendome de los hombros.-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que hagamos primero?.

-Bueno, había pensado en que tal vez me podrias hacer un tour por la ciudad.

-¿Un tour? jajaaja, hermanito, cuando acabemos de ver toda la ciudad te parecerá como si llevases toda tu vida viviendo aquí. Vamos.-Dijo con emoción.

Y así comenzamos a recorrer toda la ciudad, Dino se había tomado su papel como guía muy en serio. Visitamos los lugares más conocidos, las tiendas más importantes y características, los monumentos más emblemáticos… Estaba fascinado, todo era realmente hermoso. No paramos en todo lo que nos quedaba de mañana hasta que, finalmente, nos detuvimos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad para comer y, después de una comida deliciosa, continuamos con nuestro recorrido.

La feria ya estaba lista, se notaba porque cada vez habían más personas y los feriantes estaban dándolo todo promocionando sus puestos.

-Señor, la señorita Serena está al teléfono.- Le dijo Romario a Dino entregándole un teléfono móvil. Dino rápidamente cogió móvil.

-Serena, ¿qué…-Dino paró de hablar y se puso a escuchar detenidamente.- Ya veo. ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Estamos en la feria, ¿te acuerdas que te comenté que comenzaba hoy?... De acuerdo, nos vemos allí en 15 minutos.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?.- Pregunté curioso.

-No, solo que Reborn también le ha dado el día libre como a ti jajajaja. Le he dicho que nos acompañe, ¿no te molesta no?.- Me preguntó.

\- Para nada, de hecho me alegra. No la he visto desde ayer.- Le respondí.

-Uy pareces muy feliz hermanito, veo que pareces llevarte bien con ella eh.- Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?.- Cuestioné.

-Me rio de esta manera por la sonrisa de tu cara.-Me respondió.

-¿Qué sonrisa?.- Volví a preguntar, desconcertado.

-La sonrisa que tenías en tu cara cuando te dije que Serena estaba de camino.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba riendo.- Contesté inmediatamente, aunque la verdad era que no estaba seguro, _¿estaba sonriendo?._

 _-Sí, estabas sonriendo.-_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, Giotto.

-Jajajaa bien, bien lo que tú digas hermanito. Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, no insistiré… por ahora. Pero te daré un consejo.- Dijo acercándose a mí para susurrarme al oído.- Reborn es muy celoso cuando se trata de Serena.

-¿Qué… qué se supone que significa eso?. No sé qué clase de ideas tenéis en mente sobre mí respecto a Serena, pero te aseguro que no estáis en lo correcto.

 _-¿Estás seguro de eso Tsuna?.-_ Me dijo Giotto y por su tono pude notar que estaba riéndose.

-Sí, completamente seguro .-Volví a decir.

-Vale, vale ya lo he entendido hermanito. No hace falta que te pongas así, aunque tu reacción es muy sospechosa…

-¿Dónde tenemos que ir?.- Pregunté suspirando.

-A la fuente, está justo girando en la próxima calle.-Dijo guiándonos a través de la multitud.

Nos dirigimos a la fuente y llegamos en un momento, mientras esperábamos Dino me comentaba curiosidades sobre la fuente, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Pensaba en el porqué de la reacción de Reborn, Dino y Giotto, no lo entendía. Conocía a Serena desde hacía tan solo un par de días, era imposible que pensara en ella de una manera sentimental, y no lo hacía… Además, si ese fuera el caso, que no lo era, no había hecho nada para demostrarlo, ¿cierto?, aparte a mi la que me gusta es Kyoko-chan. Finalmente, después de pocos minutos de espera Serena llegó. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas con tacón, estaba sencilla pero a la vez elegante.

-Hola chicos.-Saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña.-Dijo Dino acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Dino, ¿pretendes matarme?.-Dijo ella aún envuelta en los brazos del Cavallone.

-Jajaja no, es solo que… Da igual, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Bien chicos ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿qué os apetece hacer ahora?.-Nos preguntó.

-Me da igual. Tengo el día libre así que…-Dijo Serena.

-Bueno, tú eras el guía ¿no?.-Dije yo.

-Tienes razón, entonces comencemos a recorrer esta grandiosa feria.-Contestó Dino sonriendo.

Caminamos por la feria, parándonos en cada puesto que nos parecía interesante. Hasta que de pronto alguien llamó mi atención

- _Tsuna._ -Me dijo Giotto

- _¿Qué?¿Vas a continuar con lo de hace un momento?_.-Pregunté.

- _Jajajaja no, no es necesario eso ya lo estás haciendo tú solito, pero si quieres podemos discutirlo en casa, no hay ningún problema. Mira adelante.- Me contestó y yo así lo hice, pero no veía nada._

 _-No veo nada, ¿qué es lo que tengo que mirar?._ -Volví a preguntar.

- _Observa mejor, fíjate bien._

Hice lo que me dijo nuevamente, pero aún así no pude ver nada. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que ver?.

- _Giotto no…_ -Entonces lo ví, mejor dicho los vi.- _¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?._

-Shishishishi pero qué tenemos aquí.-Dijo Belphegor con su típica sonrisa.

-Vooooi basuras.-Saludó Squalo.

-Serena, cariño. Que bueno que estés aquí, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas importantes.-Decía Lussuria mientras se acercaba a Serena y la abrazaba.

-Chicos…¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?.-Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-¿No es obvio? Estamos aquí porque el jefe nos lo ha dicho.-Contestó Levi malhumorado como siempre.

-Yo estoy aquí para divertirme shishishishi.-Comentó Belphegor.

-Pf no me puedo creer que esté aquí sin cobrar.-Dijo Mammon indignada.

-¿Xanxus está aquí?.

-Tsk escoria…-Dijo el mencionado apareciendo de detrás de Levi, estaba sentado en una silla como siempre.

 _¿Cómo diablos había traído la silla hasta aquí y por qué a la gente no le parecía extraño?_ pensé, pero ahora eso no era lo más importante. Ahora lo importante era evitar que los Varia destruyeran la feria, pero algo me decía que no iba a ser nada fácil, por no decir imposible.

 **Primero de todo, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, SIENTO UN MONTÓN LA ESPERA DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN, en serio que no tuve tiempo para escribir, ya me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo,pero no tengo :( perdón.**

 **Segundo, quería darle las gracias a Victoria, Hanasaki95 y xxsaraxx96 por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho, de verdad ;) GRACIAS**

 **Tercero, he terminado el capítulo de forma muy "abierta" porque quiero preguntaros si queréis que el próximo capítulo sea el de la feria con Varia o el primer dia de clase de Tsuna .Si preferís esto último pondría la feria con Varia en capítulos futuros a modo de recuerdo o algo así jajaja y, con respecto al primer día de clase de Tsuna, ¿podéis dejarme comentarios sobre cómo queréis o qué os esperáis del primer día de clase de Tsuna? Podéis dejarme nombres de compañeros, posibles enemigos, no sé lo que querais, tengo cosillas pensadas pero si me ayudais os lo agradeceria mucho,**

 **Hanasaki95 sobre tu comentario sí, me había planteado algo así y, por supuesto que habrá más sadismo por parte de Reborn jajajaa**

 **PD: ¿Qué pensais de Serena y Tsuna como pareja?¿Os gusta? Dejadme vuestras respuestas porfi ;)**

 **Bueno eso ya es todo. Saludos :)**


	10. La Feria Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Antes que nada quería dar las gracias a:**

 **:bienvenida por cierto xD y que sepas que pronto habrá algo de los guardianes de Tsuna**

 **-xxsaraxx96: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has dado alguna idea con respecto a lo del primer día de clase de Tsuna**

 **\- kawaiipotatoe98**

 **-Hanasaki95: créeme que intento hacer que Serena persiga a Tsuna pero es un poco difícil ya que, recuerda que es la hija del Hitman Nº 1 del mundo, por lo tanto también tiene un estatus que mantener, pero lo intento. Tal vez no mucho en estos capítulos pero ya veremos en un futuro jejeje, yo ahí lo dejo**

 **-Victoria: siii a ver cómo reaccionan los guardianes de Tsuna al enterarse de todo lo que le está pasando con Serena jejeje. Será divertido ;)**

 **-Diana Di Vongola: bienvenida también y tranquila, me encanta leer todos vuestros comentarios. Sobre los Shimon sii había pensado en ellos también jejeje**

 **Gracias por comentar, muchas gracias enserio, me hacéis muy feliz cuando leo cada uno de vuestros comentarios :D Y GRACIAS también a los que no comentáis pero sí que leéis esta historia.**

 **Hanasaki95 aquí te dejo la descripción de Serena: ella tiene el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, tiene los ojos de color cafe, de estatura normal y piel clara. Vamos imagínate al Reborn adulto, pero con el pelo castaño y en forma de chica jajaajaja. Bueno espero que esto te ayude ;)**

 **Pues esto esto todo, espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **POV: Serena**

La cara de Tsuna era un poema, se notaba que estaba alucinando porque los Varia estuvieran allí, y es que era normal, ¿a quién se le ocurriría enviar a aquellos asesinos en un lugar como este? ahh si, esto tan sólo se le ocurriría a alguien como Reborn. Era divertido observar la escena que tenía delante, Squalo había destruido un puesto de dulces tan solo porque estaba en su camino y Lussuria iba y venía detrás de la gente que pasaba, alegando que solo observaba la vestimenta tan simple que llevaban. Por otro lado, Belphegor estaba pegado a mí contándome algo sobre lo que tenía que soportar aún siendo un príncipe y, no se qué de una cita que le había concedido a una plebeya bastante hermosa, pero que al final esa no resultó ser digna de ser su princesa. No muy lejos de nosotros se encontraban Xanxus, que por un milagro había decidido caminar con nosotros en lugar de quedarse sentado en su silla, y su fiel súbdito Levi, este estaba despejando el camino de "basuras" para su jefe. La única que no se encontraba allí era Mammon, pues se había vuelto invisible, a saber qué era lo que estaría haciendo.

-Squalo,¡¿podrías dejar de destruir todo lo que tienes delante?! Y tu Lussuria, ¡¿por qué no dejas de acosar a la gente?!.- Gritaba Tsuna estirando sus cabellos mientras Dino intentaba evitar que se quedara calvo.

-Hermanito, tranquilizate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Ellos…

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa que no sepan comportarse en público, eso no sig...- Iba diciendo Dino cuando fue interrumpido.

-Vooooi ¿Es que quieres pelea basura?-Gritó Squalo sacando su espada y dirigiéndose a él.

-Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera.-Dijo Belphegor alejándose de mi lado y comenzando a sacar sus cuchillos.

-¿Qué? No, chicos yo solo decía que…-Intentaba defenderse Dino cuando esquivó el primer cuchillo.

-Muy tarde, morirás.-Comentó Levi desde su posición.

-Tsk, esto se pone interesante.-Añadió Xanxus con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Chicos, no debéis…-Intentaba decir Tsuna pero se vio obligado a esquivar la espada de Squalo.

Y así como así, por una tontería, comenzó una pelea entre Squalo y Belphegor contra Dino. Y en medio de toda esta divertida situación estaba Tsuna, el pobre estaba de los nervios y no paraba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Era extraño, una situación como la que tenía delante siempre era divertida de observar, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que siempre me había enseñado mi padre, pero verlo de aquella manera removió algo en mi interior que me hizo querer ayudarlo.

-Chicos, parad de una vez. Si queréis pelear id a un lugar donde no hayan tantos civiles, así que espero por vuestro bien que me hagáis caso o sino… siempre puedo unirme a vuestra pelea y ya sabéis lo que eso significa.-Dije con una sonrisa perversa.

Automáticamente los 4 se detuvieron y me miraron y, después de unos segundos de meditación pararon la pelea. Habíamos entrenado en diversas ocasiones y sabían que no dudaría en darles una paliza de las buenas sin importar quien estuviera presente.

-La próxima vez no te librarás basura.- Dijo Squalo guardando su espada.

-Tienes suerte de que Serena te haya ayudado.-Añadió Belphegor.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le contestó Dino.

-Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a montar en las atracciones?.-Dijo un sonriente Lussuria.

A continuación, y lo más calmadamente posible, todos le seguimos. Cuando estábamos llegando a la primera atracción Tsuna se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Gracias por detenerlos. No sé qué hubiera hecho si seguían con la pelea.-Dijo dedicándome una tímida sonrisa que me dejó hipnotizada por una breve fracción de segundo. _¿Qué es esto?_ pensé intentando disimular mi pérdida de control momentánea.

-No fue nada. Aunque déjame decirte que no podré contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Al final terminarán liándola, lo sabes ¿no?.-Le contesté.

-Sí, supongo que eso es algo inevitable.-Dijo con un suspiro.- Aunque me gustaría poder impedirlo, pero ya sé que es imposible.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.-Le dije intentando animarlo.

-Gracias, eres de gran ayuda.-Me contestó sonriéndome nuevamente y yo no pude evitar corresponderle con otra sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando mientras hablábamos de las posibles locuras que tendríamos que impedir que la élite de asesinos de Vongola provocaran, eso además de algunas otras cosas triviales. Hablar con Tsuna era muy relajante, me daba la impresión de que podía estar hablando con él todo el día y no me cansaría. Esto era algo inusual para mí ya que, jamás había mantenido una conversación tan larga con alguien que apenas conocía, pues me había costado bastante congeniar con Dino, Basil y los chicos de Varia, pero con Tsuna era diferente, con él era demasiado… fácil.

 **(PEQUEÑO INCISO)**

 _ ***UNOS METROS POR DETRÁS DE ESTOS DOS, SE ESTABA LLEVANDO A CABO UN CONVERSACIÓN BASTANTE INTERESANTE***_

-¿Qué es lo que se traen esos dos?.-Lussuria le preguntaba a alguien.

-¿No es evidente? Se atraen mutuamente.-Le respondió Dino sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Oh, ahora que lo dices… Sí, tienes toda la razón. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?.-Dijo Lussuria con un tono triste.

-Supongo que por qué jamás pensaste que verías cómo Serena se interesaba por un chico, yo mismo no me lo puedo creer, pensaba que sólo era Tsuna pero… visto lo visto, todo parece indicar que es mutuo.-Le dijo Dino.

-Sí, tienes razón. He de admitir que hacen una bonita pareja.-Dijo alegre Lussuria.

-Sí, la verdad que si que hacen una bonita pareja. Pero creo que ninguno de los dos va a admitir sus sentimientos ya que, por un lado Tsuna insiste en querer negar lo que siente y, por otro lado está Serena que, conociéndola como la conozco, no podrá admitir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.-Comentó un pensativo Dino.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿por qué no les echamos una mano?.- Le respondió Lussuria con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Mmmm interesante. ¿Qué tienes en mente?.-Dijo Dino con la misma sonrisa.

 **(FIN DEL INCISO)**

Cuando llegamos a la primera atracción nos giramos para preguntar quién se subiría junto con nosotros, pero al girarnos no encontramos a nadie. Se habían esfumado, _¿cómo es esto posible?¿cuando se habían ido y por qué no me había dado cuenta? Esto es muy raro,_ pensaba cuando Tsuna habló.

-¿Dónde están todos?.- Dijo mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-Al parecer se han marchado dejándonos solos.- Le contesté. _Dejándonos solos… espero que no sea por la razón que me viene a mi mente._

-Pero así no podré controlarlos.-Dijo él entrando en pánico.

-Tranquilizate, no andarán lejos. Ven, vamos a buscarlos.-Dije arrastrándolo conmigo.

Volvimos por donde habíamos venido pero no parecía haber rastro alguno de ninguno de ellos ni siquiera podía notar sus llamas, y eso sí que era extraño pues a dónde quiera que fueran, ellos se hacían notar. Después de unos cuantos minutos buscándolos sin éxito me detuve.

-Parece que han desaparecido.- Le dije, pero él no me contestó.-Tsuna...

Le miré para saber por qué no me miraba, pero su mirada estaba perdida mirando algo con detenimiento. Seguí la dirección de esta y me quedé sorprendida por lo que vi. Mis manos estaban sujetando las suyas, _¿cuando lo había cogido de la mano y porque no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora?._ Hoy no estaba siendo mi día, inmediatamente le solté y le dije.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no… no me importa.-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- Bueno, supongo que los chicos ya aparecerán. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.

-Mmm ya sé. Sígueme.-Le dije-

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo que habían instalado en la feria, cuando llegamos y entramos, pudimos ver que estaba repleto de gente.

-Mmm Serena…-Me dijo Tsuna, una vez dentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Le pregunté, se veía nervioso.

-Verás, es que yo… yo…

-Tú, ¿qué?.

-Yo no sé patinar.- Confesó avergonzado y en una voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera oírle.

-¿Qué, eso es todo?.- Él me miró sin entender.- No pasa nada Tsuna, yo te enseñaré entonces. Tranquilo.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Pero hay mucha gente aquí y… y si me caigo… se reirán de mí.- Dijo con la cabeza baja y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas.- Dije mientras me dirigía a hablar con el encargado del lugar.

Fue relativamente fácil convencer al encargado de desalojar el lugar y tan solo abrirlo para nosotros, supongo que mis dotes de convicción fueron efectivos y eso, más una pequeña cantidad de dinero, fueron decisivos. Cuando llegué junto a Tsuna este estaba mirando cómo todas las personas allí presentes estaban abandonando el lugar. Tenía que decir que el encargado estaba desempeñando su labor positivamente.

-Serena, ¿qué ocurre?.- Me preguntó Tsuna nada más llegar a su lado.

-Bueno, dijiste que había mucha gente, así que me encargué de ello.

-Espera, ¿tú eres la razón por la que toda esta gente esté saliendo?.-Dijo mirándome atónito.

-Sí, ahora ya no tienes excusas. Vamos a patinar.- Le dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé a la sala donde se guardaban los patines. Una vez listos nos dirigimos a la pista y, justo antes de entrar el encargado nos interceptó.

-Señoritos, aquí tenéis los guantes, si entran sin ellos se congelarán.

-Gracias.-Respondió Tsuna.

-Bueno, me retiro. Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis estaremos justo allí.- Añadió el encargado marchándose.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo. ¿Estás preparado?.-Le dije a Tsuna una vez nos habíamos puesto los guantes.

-Supongo.-Dijo con un tímida sonrisa, _sonriendo de esa manera se ve muy guapo_ pensaba mientras entraba en la pista..

Una vez dentro y, después de estabilizarme por completo me giré para ayudarlo a entrar. Él dudó por un momento, pero aceptó mi ayuda y entró a la pista. Le guié hasta la barandilla y nos quedamos quietos por un momento.

-Lo ves, tampoco es muy difícil. Ahora te voy a soltar, pero estarás sujeto a la barandilla y yo estaré justo enfrente de tí.¿De acuerdo?.-Le dije y él asintió, así que lo solté.-Bien, ahora poco a poco, quiero que estires las dos manos hacia delante, siempre mirando al frente y, tocando un talón con el otro vamos a movernos poco a poco, ¿si?.

-Está bien.- Me respondió él haciendo lo que yo le había dicho y, tras un par de vueltas practicando eso, creí que ya estaba listo para soltarse.

-Muy bien Tsuna, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Crees que ya puedes soltarte de la barandilla?.-Le pregunté.

-Puedo intentarlo.-Dijo no muy convencido.

-Recuerda que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.-Le dije para intentar darle ánimo y pareció funcionar, pues Tsuna se soltó y comenzó a moverse solo.

-Lo estoy haciendo.-Dijo riendo.

-Claro, sabía que podrías.-Le respondí.

Pasamos así unos 5 minutos y Tsuna ya parecía haberlo dominado, pues cada vez se movía con mayor facilidad y rapidez. Se le veía muy feliz, parecía haber olvidado el hecho que unos asesinos de élite estuvieran solos por la feria, pero quién era yo para arruinar ese momento de felicidad.

-Bien, creo que ya estás listo. Ahora ya lo puedes hacer sin supervisión alguna.-Dije

A continuación, me alejé rápidamente de él y me fui a la otra punta de la pista.

-Espera, Serena.-Me gritó Tsuna.

-Vamos, si quieres hablar conmigo debes llegar hasta aquí, debes atraparme.- Le grité con una sonrisita traviesa muy típica de mi padre.

-Pero…

-¿Qué, no te escucho?.-Dije girandome para mirar a la pared que tenía justo detrás de la barandilla.

Esperaba otra queja, pero para mi sorpresa solo escuché silencio. _¿Se habrá caído?_ pensé después de un par de segundo sin oír nada, así que decidí girarme para comprobarlo, pero justo antes de poder hacerlo unos brazos me rodearon.

-Te atrapé.-Me susurró al oído.

Me quedé helada durante un momento y, tras un segundo de estupefacción, me giré lentamente, encontrándome con un sonriente Tsuna pegado a mí, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y, debido a la cercanía, no pude evitar aspirar su aroma, olía realmente bien.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?.-Le pregunté librandome de él y escapando hacia el otro lado de la pista. Él comenzó a seguirme, pero no era tan rápido como yo.

-Espera, Serena. Aún no sé cómo frenar, me voy a chocar.-Me gritó Tsuna, así que me giré y lo vi, efectivamente, se iba a chocar. Me fuí a socorrerlo y cuando llegué a su lado lo detuve.

-Tranquilo, te tengo. Ves, no pasa nada.-Le dije sujetándolo de los brazos para que no se cayera.

-Te he vuelto a atrapar.- Me dijo abrazándome con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Espera, ¿ Me estás diciendo que esto fue una trampa?.- Le pregunté sorprendida y él asintió, entonces le sonreí y le dije. -Vaya, con que te gusta jugar sucio eh.

-Jajaja tal vez.- Dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa y comenzando a reírse a carcajadas, yo me quedé mirándolo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa. Había algo en ella que me cautivaba, me relajaba. Verlo sonreír hacía que una tranquilidad y felicidad se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, era extraño, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento como este, no hasta que lo conocí. Entonces perdí el control y acabamos los dos en el suelo. Tsuna cayó encima mío, así que yo recibí todo el impacto.

-Serena, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Tsuna aún encima mío.

-¿Qué? Sí, estoy perf…- No pude continuar, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

Desde esta posición pude apreciarlo mejor, pude apreciar cada detalle de su cara y, tenía que admitir que era realmente hermoso, ¿cómo no pude fijarme antes?. Sus grandes ojos marrones me estaban mirando con preocupación en aquel instante y, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar quedarme hipnotizada por un momento. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir como mi respiración y mi corazón empezaban a acelerarse cada vez más, mierda, me estaba costando horrores disimular y mantener la calma. _¿Qué diablos me está pasando?¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_ me preguntaba cuando reparé en una cosa, sus labios, que estaban cada vez más cerca, si seguía así… Sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que tenía que alejarme de él pero… pero no quería. Tsuna tampoco parecía querer apartarse, él tan solo seguía mirándome,o tal vez es que no se daba cuenta, pero ¿como no darse cuenta?. _No, no, esto está mal. Vamos reacciona de una buena vez Serena._ Y justo en ese momento una explosión nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?.-Pregunté, Tsuna me miró un segundo y reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?.- Dijo levantando un poco la cabeza y sonrojándose. Al parecer al fin era consciente de nuestra situación.

-Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando afuera.-Le dije.

-Sí… sí, claro.- Dijo levantándose de encima mío y sentándose en el suelo, pues aún llevaba los patines.

Me levanté lo más rápido posible y le tendí la mano a Tsuna, él vaciló un momento pero, finalmente, aceptó mi ayuda y salimos de la pista de patinaje. No nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en ningún momento y también evitamos mirarnos. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado allí dentro, si no hubiera sido por esa explosión que nos interrumpió, ¿qué habría pasado?. Y lo más importante, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a aquella situación?. No podía creer que me hubiera dejado llevar por la situación, lo más seguro era que cuando caímos al suelo me golpeé la cabeza y por eso actué de esa forma tan irracional, ¿no?. Pero no era tan simple, aunque me costara admitirlo, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, tenía que decir que una parte de mí quería ese beso. _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No, eso es imposible. A mi no me gusta Tsuna, todo fue debido al golpe._ Trataba de convencerme cuando Tsuna habló.

-Creo que ya sé lo que quería decir Dino.- Dijo alucinando con el panorama que teníamos delante.

Se podía ver humo viniendo de un lugar no muy lejos de dónde nos encontrábamos, sin decir más nos dirigimos hacía aquel lugar y pudimos ver cómo la gente corría a medida que más nos acercábamos al origen de aquel fuego. Cuando al fin llegamos, inmediatamente pudimos ver que todos los chicos estaban allí, todos a excepción de Xanxus y Levi. La causa del incendio era Belphegor, que se encontraba peleando con un albino que se estaba riendo.

-¿Byakuran?.-Dijo Tsuna al reconocer a aquella persona.

-Ohh Tsunayoshi-kun, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.-Dijo Byakuran dejando de lado la pelea con Belphegor.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Y por qué os estáis peleando?.-Preguntó el nombrado.

-Ohh verás esa es una historia muy graciosa que estaré encantado de contaros tanto a ti como esta hermosa mujer con la que estás.-Le respondió el albino llegando a nuestro lado y abrazándonos a los dos.-Un gusto en conocerte Serena.

-Igualmente.-Le respondí.-Bien, ¿por qué estás aquí?.

-Mmm directa al grano, me gusta. Que pena que ya estés pedida.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres con que ya estoy pedida?.-Le dije mirándole seriamente.

-Jajaja ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, bella Serena. Ahora os comentaré por qué estoy aquí, resulta que sabía que el pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun estaría aquí, así que decidí pasarme por este lugar para saludarlo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar me encontré con…

-¿Byakuran puedes venir un momento?.-Lo interrumpió Dino.

-No, ahora estoy ocupado.-Contestó el albino.

-Será sólo un momento.-Agregó Lussuria.

-Mmm ya veo que no queréis que cuente lo que estábais haciendo ehh. Pues dejad que os diga que espiar es malo chicos.-Dijo Byakuran con tono de reprobación.

-¿Qué?¿Espiar?¿A quién estábais espiando?.-Preguntó Tsuna perplejo.

-Hermanito, no es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo…-Intentó defenderse Dino, pero yo le interrumpí arrastrándolo junto a mi hasta quedar un poco alejados del grupo.

-Serena, yo…-Comenzó a hablar pero le interrumpí nuevamente.

-Así que esta era la razón por la cual desaparecisteis todos de pronto… Ya hablaremos de eso de espiarnos más adelante. Ahora dime, ¿utilizasteis la cámara de vigilancia de la pista de patinaje para hacerlo?.-Le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Pues… sí, la verdad es que sí. He de admitir que nos costó mucho acceder a ella, al parecer el encargado la había desconectado, pero ¿cómo es que sabes que utilizamos la cámara de vigilancia?.-Me preguntó tranquilamente.

-Por que yo le ordené al encargado apagarla por dos razones, la primera para que ninguna familia enemiga pudiera localizar a Tsuna y la segunda, y más importante, para que una persona en especial no tuviera acceso a ella.-Dije respirando lentamente, aguantandome las ganas de darles una paliza a todos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué persona en especial?.-Volvió a preguntarme.

-¿A ti qué te parece?. Alguien que tenga acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad operativas que quiera y que, además, a sádico no le gane nadie…

-No lo sé… sólo conozco a una persona con esas características, y esa persona es…-Tragó en seco al darse cuenta.-Reborn… Hemos sentenciado a muerte a mi hermanito…

-Bien, ya puedes ir diciéndole eso a Tsuna antes de que él llegue aquí. Tendremos como máximo 30 minutos.

-Pero…

Un disparo nos interrumpió, nos giramos para ver lo que había pasado y, nada más hacerlo vimos a Levi empotrado contra la pared más cercana y a Xanxus guardando su pistola. Me acerqué para saber el motivo de la disputa y Dino me siguió mientras murmuraba algo de un plan de escape.

 **POV: Xanxus**

Seguía sin poder comprender cómo había acabado allí. Y todo por una estúpida llamaba de Reborn.

 ***Flashback***

Estaba yo comiendo tranquilamente cuando una llamada interrumpió mi momento de gloria.

-Voooi, ¿quién diablos llama a estas horas?.-Gritó el estúpido de Squalo.

-Shishishi más vale que sea importante, anda que osar interrumpir la comida de un príncipe.- Dijo el estúpido de Belphegor.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?.-Contestó el maldito teléfono el estúpido de Lussuria.- Jefe, es para usted.

-Tsk.-Fue mi contestación.

-Jefe, ¿quiere que yo responda en su nombre?.-Dijo el estúpido de Levi.

-Jefe es importante que conteste, es Reborn.- Volvió a insistir el estúpido de Lussuria entregándome el teléfono.

-Tsk, ¿qué es lo que quieres, escoria?.-Dije poniéndome al teléfono.

 _-Quiero que vayáis a la feria de la ciudad esta tarde. Mi "Dame" alumno estará allí, así que vosotros también debéis ir, son órdenes del Noveno, así que más os vale estar allí. Ah y, por cierto Xanxus, que sea la última vez que me llamas "escoria", la próxima vez te mataré.-_ Dijo Reborn con una voz tenebrosa que me erizó la piel y, acto seguido, me colgó.

-¿Qué quería Reborn?.-Cuestionó Mammon. Con un suspiro respondí.

-Nos vamos a la feria.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Ahora tenía que estar aquí, rodeado de toda esta escoria y, para mi desgracia, nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar con el resto de basuras. _Mejor que no me molesten o los mataré a todos._

-Jefe, mire. Le he comprado otra…-Comenzó a hablar el estúpido de Levi, no se había callado en ningún momento desde que nos habíamos separado porque yo quería comer algo, ya había colmado mi paciencia, así que le disparé para que se callara de una maldita vez. El resto de escorias se giró a mirarnos y yo sólo los ignoré, como siempre.

-Xanxus, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.-Me preguntó el estúpido de Byakuran con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tsk.-Le respondí y él sólo se rió más.

-Tan parlanchín como siempre.-Dijo nuevamente.

-Jajaja.-Se comenzaron a reír todos los allí presentes.

 _Maldito grupo de basuras, los mataria a todos ahora mismo. Tsk. Sigo sin entender el porqué de venir hasta esta mierda de feria, ese maldito de Reborn me las pagará. Que me importa a mí la vida del estúpido de Sawada, si no fue por Nono..._ pensaba cuando caí en la cuenta de algo.

-Oye, escoria. Ven aquí.-Dije dirigiéndome a Serena.

Ella, que venía de estar hablando con el estúpido de Cavallone, se dirigió a mí y se detuvo muy cerca de mi oído y susurró:

-Como me llames escoria otra vez, me aseguraré de que lo único que quede de ti sean esas pistolas.- Dijo sonriendo.

Tan adorable como siempre, se notaba que era la hija de Reborn. Sabía que no le gustaba que la llamase así, pero me daba igual en aquel momento, ya estaba harto de toda aquella mierda. Cuando estaba a punto de separarse de mí la detuve.

-Si estás tú aquí, ¿por qué también hemos tenido que venir nosotros?.-Pregunté.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Reborn?.-Me contestó.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

-Y yo ya te he respondido.

-¿Esque quieres jugar conmigo?.-Dije acercándola más a mi.

-Jajaja qué más quisieras tú.-Me dijo.- Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme?.

-¿Por qué, es que no te gusta esto? Porque a mi sí.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-No te lo volveré a…

-¿Por qué no la sueltas de una buena vez, Xanxus?.- Dijo la escoria de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

En ese instante, tanto Serena como yo, le miramos. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo se había colocado a nuestro lado. Me miraba con ¿enojo?. _¿Pero que mierda le pasa a este ahora?_ pensé.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, escoria?.-Le dije.

-Nada, tan sólo que ella te dijo que la soltaras.-Me contestó.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te importa si la suelto o no?.-Dije abrazándola.

La cara de Sawada me sorprendió, estaba enojado, ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta basura?.

-Pues me importa.-Dijo con una voz de muy pocos amigos. _Mmm esto se está poniendo interesante_ pensé.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?.-Pregunté.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Contestó él y, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-En ese caso, no te importará si hago esto.-Dije cogiendo a Serena para robarle un beso.

-NI SE TE OCURRA.-Dijo Serena, pero antes de que pudiera librarse de mí, sentí un golpe en la cara que nos sorprendió a los dos. ¿Se había atrevido a pegarme ese pedazo de basura?

-Tsuna…¿Qué haces?.-Dijo Serena sorprendida, como todos los que presenciaron el acto, estaba atónita.

-Yo…

-ESCORIA.- Dije lentamente sacando mis pistolas y disparándole.-Estás muerto.


	11. La Feria Parte 2

_**Hoola chicos. Dos meses sin subir un cap, lo sé. Yo también me odio. Siento mucho esta super tardanza monumental, pero simplemente no me salían las palabras. Tenía las ideas pero no las palabras para redactarlas debidamente y, si a eso le sumamos los exámenes de final de trimestre… No son una buena combinación. Así después de todo este tiempo les traigo este cap, del cual no estoy segura si está bien del todo, aunque supongo que esto es mejor que nada. Perdónenme :( Trataré de subir el próximo lo más rápido posible, lo prometo. Bueno espero que les guste.**_

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **POV: Tsuna**

-ESCORIA.- Dijo lentamente Xanxus, sacando sus pistolas y disparándome.- Estás muerto.

Tuve suerte y logré esquivar el disparo por muy poco, pero el puesto de la feria que tenía detrás no tuvo la misma suerte, quedó completamente destruido. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero golpeé a Xanxus sin pensarlo dos veces, _¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez?_ pensaba mientras esquivaba un puñetazo. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, solo sabía que en un momento tuve mi puño en el rostro de Xanxus. _Y yo que quería evitar una pelea como esta…_

-Espera Xanxus, yo…- Otro disparo.- Podemos arreglar esto sin la necesidad de una pelea...

 _-Tsuna, a tu derecha._ -Me advirtió Giotto, pero ya era muy tarde.

El puño de Xanxus impactó en mi mejilla derecha, a continuación, me estrellé contra la pared de una tienda que estaba detrás. Este golpe me desató, parecía como si todo lo que me había pasado esta semana me hubiera pasado factura y ese puñetazo me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba hecho una furia, estaba enfadado por el hecho de haber tenido que separarme de mi familia y mis amigos, estaba enfadado por no tener ningún momento de tranquilidad, por los continuos ataques enemigos… Entonces, automáticamente entré en modo hyper y comencé a responder a sus ataques.

Así, comenzamos una pelea frenética en la que ninguno de los dos nos dábamos tregua alguna y, estaba seguro de que, tanto Xanxus como yo, estábamos disfrutando de esa pelea.

Mientras esquivaba sus disparos tuve la ocasión de observar lo que nos rodeaba y, en ese momento me di cuenta de que todo estaba destruido, habíamos arrasado con todos los puestos de la feria, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino el hecho que no había ninguna persona a nuestro alrededor, tan solo estaban los Varia y Byakuran y, un poco más apartados, estaban Serena y Dino, ambos hablando por teléfono.

-Xanxus, ¿Cuando desapareció toda la gente?.- Pregunté mientras él intentaba liberarse, pues lo había congelado.

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, escoria?.- Me respondió él ya liberado y comenzando a atacarme.

-Me refiero a cuando comenzó la ilusión.- Le dije justo cuando estaba a punto de dispararme y él se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Que ilusión?.- Preguntó desorientado y yo le señalé la feria que teníamos debajo.

Xanxus dirigió su atención a la dichosa feria y la observó con atención durante unos segundos. De pronto, dijo en un tono más enfadado de lo normal.

-La mataré.- A continuación, posó su mirada en mí y me dijo.- Tsk, te mataré en otro momento. Ahora vamos, prepárate para luchar.

-¿Luchar?. Creía que habías dicho que me matarías en otro momento.- Le contesté, pero él ya estaba con el resto así que decidí seguirle.

Cuando llegué a su lado todos comenzaron a preguntarnos por qué habíamos parado de luchar.

-Vooooi ¿es que te has rendido, estúpido jefe?.- Gritó Squalo nada más tocamos el suelo.

-Idiota, el jefe jamás haría algo así.- Contestó automáticamente Leviathan, saliendo en defensa de su jefe.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien?.- Me preguntó Dino, acercándose a mí corriendo mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Sí, estoy bien. Tranquilo.- Le dije.

-¿Por qué habéis parado esta interesante lucha, Tsunayoshi?. ¿Es que has sometido a Xanxus así porque sí?.- Inquirió Byakuran sonriendo, mirando divertido a Xanxus.

-Serena.- Dijo Xanxus de repente, dirigiéndose a ella, que seguía pegada a su teléfono, unos pocos metros apartada del resto.

Todos nos quedamos mirando como Xanxus se acercaba a ella, sin saber que hacer o que pensar debido al tono con el que él la había llamado ya que, raramente, no había ni rastro de enojo en él sino más bien… ¿cariño?¿aprecio tal vez? era extremadamente raro, nunca antes había oído a Xanxus dirigirse a nadie con ese tono. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella, Serena guardó su teléfono y le dedicó una gran sonrisa y, a continuación, le dijo algo que ninguno pudo escuchar, pero seguro que fue algo que Xanxus le gustó ya que este le devolvió la sonrisa. _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Creía que no se llevaban bien, pero esto…_

 _-¿Celoso?_.- Me preguntó de pronto Giotto.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?.- Le contesté y, automáticamente, los que estaban a mi alrededor me miraron curiosos, puesto que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Shishishi parece que esa pelea con nuestro jefe le ha dejado secuelas, está hablando solo.- Comentó un divertido Belphegor.

-Tsuna, ¿seguro que estás bien?.- Me preguntó Dino nuevamente, más preocupado que antes.

-¿Qué? Sí, yo solo…- Y en ese preciso momento me acordé de lo que había dicho Xanxus hace un momento.- Xanxus, ¿a qué te referías con lo de prepararse para la lucha?.- Le grité.

Tanto él como Serena me miraron y, tras una rápida mirada y asentimiento entre ellos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-Mammon, ya puedes salir y terminar con la ilusión.- Dijo Serena nada más llegar junto a todos.

-Bien, supongo que ya he cumplido con mi trabajo. ¿Cuándo me darán el resto del dinero?.- Dijo Mammon, apareciendo de repente ante nosotros.

-Tranquila, cuando esto acabe lo tendrás todo ingresado a tu cuenta.- Le contestó Serena.

-Escoria, que sea la última vez que haces algo sin informarme.- Le dijo Xanxus con el mismo tono serio de siempre.- Solo te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

-Voooooi ¿de qué diablos estáis hablando?¿a qué ilusión te refieres.- Esta vez fue Squalo quien preguntó.

-Sobre eso, siento haberlos engañado chicos, pero todo era parte del plan.- Dijo Serena.

-¿Plan?¿Qué plan?.- Preguntó Dino.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones en este momento, están a punto de llegar.- Contestó ella.

-Escorias, prepárense para la lucha.- Dijo Xanxus sacando sus pistolas.

-¿Luchar contra… - Iba comenzar a preguntar cuando el sonido de unos disparos comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

Cuando me giré pude ver cómo un gran grupo de hombres armados venían en nuestra dirección, disparando sin cesar, una y otra vez hacía todas las direcciones. Enseguida todos nosotros entramos en acción para defendernos y atacar. Cuando estaba punto de atacar alguien me cogió la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Serena quien me estaba arrastrando.

-Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo?.- Pregunté.

-Tu te vienes conmigo.- Me respondió ella sacando una pistola, quien sabe de dónde, y disparando a los enemigos que teníamos delante.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, ellos estarán bien. Al fin y al cabo, son los mejores en su trabajo. Esto no será nada para ellos. Ten un poco de fe en ellos.- Dijo ella respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-De… de acuerdo.- Respondí y dejé que me guiara sin más objeciones.

Después de esquivar a un par de enemigos y de correr durante unos pocos minutos, llegamos a lo que parecía un taller de coches y entramos. Una vez en el interior, pude apreciar que lo único que había allí era un hermoso ferrari negro.

-Vamos, Tsuna. ¿A qué esperas? Sube de una buena vez en esta preciosidad.- Me dijo ella mientras se subía en el coche.

-¿Vas a conducir tu?.- Dije dirigiéndome al sitio del copiloto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?.- Me respondió.

-Yo no sé conducir.

-Mmm que raro. ¿Reborn aún no te ha enseñado?.- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque aún no tengo la edad para sacarme el carnet de conducir.- Le respondí.

-Ohh ¿es que acaso crees que yo si la tengo?.

-Espera... ¿No… no tienes el carnet?.-Pregunté alarmado.

-Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica, muy típica de Reborn, y arrancó el coche.

-Serena… Podríamos meternos en problemas...

-Vamos, será divertido. ¿Es que aún no confías en mí?. Además, solo nos meteremos en problemas si nos pillan.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y, a continuación, apretó el acelerador.

Salimos del taller a todo gas y, en cuestión de segundos ya nos encontrábamos en la carretera.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- Pregunté después de comprobar que no sufriríamos un accidente debido a la velocidad con la que íbamos.

-A casa, por supuesto. Tengo entendido que te dijeron que llegaras para la hora de la cena.- Me dijo ella divertida.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?.

-Claro, o… ¿Es que quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?¿Uno en el que estemos solos tú y yo?.- Respondió mirándome.

-¿Qué? No yo...yo no... - Comencé a responderle, sonrojado al escuchar eso.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?.- Volvió a preguntarme, fingiendo estar herida.

-No, yo sí quiero estar contigo, pero… bueno, no me refiero a estar contigo así, sino…

-¿A qué te refieres con estar conmigo _así_?.

-Yo…yo…- Me quedé callado, estaba tan rojo que parecía estar haciéndole competencia a un tomate de temporada. No sabía cómo habíamos acabado con esta conversación.

-Vaya, no conocía esta parte de ti, Décimo.- Dijo ella hablando como si nada, a continuación, me dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a hablar.- Jajaja tranquilo, sólo estaba bromeando. Pero, hablando seriamente… ¿Dónde diablos se han metido? Ya deberían estar aquí.

La miré sin comprender y, entonces me di cuenta que estaba hablando consigo misma, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. A continuación, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número y, tras poner el manos libres, alguien respondió.

-Serena, ¿qué ocurre?.- Preguntó una voz masculina, parecía joven.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿dónde estáis? Ya deberías haber llegado.- Dijo Serena con un tono enfadado.

-Lo sentimos, hemos tenido un par de problemas por el camino, pero ya nos hemos encargado de ellos. Estamos detrás de los coche que os estan siguiendo.

-Bién, encargaos de ellos.

-Espera un segundo, ¿está el Décimo ahí? ¿Nos está escuchando?.- Preguntó una voz con mucho entusiasmo, era una chica esta vez.-¿Décimo, me oye? Soy...

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, cuando lo termines podrás hablar con él.- Dijo Serena cortando así la comunicación y apretando aún más el acelerador.

Yo me quedé tal y como estaba, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quienes eran esa personas? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Es que no podía tener ni un día de tranquilidad? Ahora estaba envuelto en medio de una persecución por parte de los enemigos, genial, simplemente genial.

-Eran agentes de CEDEF.- Me dijo ella, respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, nuevamente. - Están aquí como parte de la misión, para protegerte, como yo.

-¿Misión? Creía que era tu día libre…

-Ya, bueno… respecto a eso, siento haberte mentido. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía elección, dado que yo también estaba bajo la ilusión. -Se quedó callada, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo estaba en shock, simplemente no podía responder. Al ver que no respondía, continuó con su explicación.- Todo esto fue un plan ideado por Nono, Lal y mi padre, el objetivo del cual eran dos cosas: la primera, tenderle una emboscada al enemigo para así poder capturarlos y saber quién es realmente la familia que mueve todos los hilos de los que ya se conoce como _La Cacería del Décimo Vongola_ , y segundo, mandar un mensaje a todos los enemigos de Vongola.

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje?.- Logré preguntar, saliendo de mi asombro.

-Que todo aquel que se atreva a atacar e intentar ponerle una mano encima al Décimo Vongola, se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.- Dijo con un tono siniestro que me dió escalofríos.

-Entiendo. Así que yo era el señuelo.- Dije uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas y ella asintió.- ¿Quienes estaban al tanto de la misión?.

-Sólo Nono, Reborn, Lal, Mammon y yo. Nadie tenía que saberlo para así poder garantizar el éxito de la misión. Una vez que hubiéramos pisado la feria, todos caeríamos bajo los efectos de la ilusión de Mammon, incluída yo, hasta poco antes que los enemigos hicieran su aparición.

-Entonces Mammon se encargó de evacuar a todas las personas de la feria mientras nosotros estábamos bajo la ilusión, ¿no?.

-Así es.- Respondió ella mientras comprobaba si nos seguían por el espejo retrovisor.

Así que todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido parte de la misión y de la ilusión, absolutamente todo. _¿Entonces, lo que pasó en la pista de hielo… nada de eso fue real_? Pensé involuntariamente. ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Cómo era posible que de todo lo que me había enterado, era eso de que más llamaba mi atención? ¿Por qué, de alguna forma, no podía evitar sentirme… triste?¿Decepcionado, tal vez? ¿Enfadado porque lo que había pasado o mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, no fue más que parte de la ilusión?. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Además, ¿por qué esto me estaba afectando tanto?.

-Tsuna, ¿estás bien?.- Me preguntó Serena, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella me había estado mirando.- ¿Estás enfadado por haberte engañado y haberte usando como señuelo?.

-No, no estoy enfadado por eso. No me importa haber sido usado como señuelo, además, si esto sale bien, deberían disminuir los continuos ataques que he estado recibiendo durante estos últimos meses, ¿cierto?.- Respondí.

-En efecto.

-Bien, entonces no pasa nada.

Parecía estar a punto de decirme algo, pero algo llamó su atención en el espejo retrovisor. Miré al espejo y pude observar como un todoterreno negro se estaba acercando a nosotros a gran velocidad. Serena maldijo por lo bajo y, de un rápido movimiento, giró el coche y se detuvo en seco, quedándonos justo en medio de la carretera. A continuación, bajó la ventana del conductor y sacó una pistola y, en menos de dos segundos ya había hecho tres disparos. Los efectos de esas balas no se hicieron esperar, en un momento el todoterreno se incendió en medio de unas llamas negras y, un segundo después explotó. Me quedé tan impactado como impresionado, todo esto había ocurrido en menos de 10 segundos, parecía imposible, no podría creerlo si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Rápidamente, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y no nos costó nada volver a la velocidad a la que íbamos antes. Así transcurrieron un par de minutos, en el que ninguno dijo nada, yo me pasé todo ese tiempo pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la feria. Poco después, volví a mirar al espejo y pude ver como dos motocicletas se dirigían hacia nosotros. Serena disminuyó un poco la velocidad y, en cuestión de segundos, las dos motocicletas nos alcanzaron, situándose a nuestros lados, escoltándonos. Entonces, un llamada irrumpió en el coche y inmediatamente Serena contestó.

-Dejasteis escapar a uno.-Dijo ella con un tono bastante serio.

-Aparecieron más derepente. Pero ahora ya todo está despejado, no hay enemigos en nuestro camino.- Respondió la voz masculina de antes.

-Bien…- Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar Serena fue interrumpida.

-¡Hola, Décimo!. Estoy a su lado, míreme.- Dijo la alegre voz femenina de antes, así que miré por mi ventana y pude ver como el conductor del vehículo me estaba saludando.

-Amm… hola a tí también, supongo.- Dije devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Nat ¿podrías dejar de molestar? Disculpe a mi hermana, joven Décimo.- Dijo la voz masculina.

-Nat, contrólate. Ya te presentarás oficialmente cuando lleguemos a la mansión.- Esta vez fue Serena la que habló.

-Está bien, en ese caso ¿qué os parece una carrera hasta la mansión?. Quien llegue primero gana.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no? Un poco de diversión de vez en cuando no viene mal.- Respondió el chico.

-Chicos, no creo que sea el momento para…- Comenzó a hablar Serena pero la interrumpí.

-¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo.- Dije fingiendo un tono animado, necesitaba distraerme de cualquier forma para dejar de pensar, así que decidí que esta carrera era mi mejor opción.

-¿Estás seguro, Tsuna?.- Me preguntó Serena, mirándome de una forma un tanto extraña, como si estuviera analizándome de alguna forma.

-Sí.- Respondí con todo el entusiasmo que pude.

-¿No te importa que podamos llegar a meternos en problemas?.-Preguntó ella nuevamente, aún con la mirada fija en mí, como si estuviera intentado leerme, justo como lo hacía Reborn.

-Eso solo será si nos pillan, ¿no?.- Dije yo apelando a la misma respuesta que ella me había dado tan solo algunos minutos atrás.

-¡Esa es la actitud, Décimo!.- Grito la chica desde el teléfono.

\- Bien, no se hable más, si esto es lo que quieres. Chicos, más os vale ir pensando qué nos daréis cuando ganemos.- Dijo Serena concentrando su mirada en la carretera que teníamos delante.

-Esta vez no te dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente.- Dijeron los dos motoristas al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja eso ya lo veremos. Bien, comencemos.- Respondió ella y así comenzamos la carrera.

En cuestión de segundos, me arrepentí de haber accedido a hacer semejante disparate. A juzgar por la velocidad en la que íbamos, estaba más que seguro de que estábamos incumpliendo todas las normas de tráfico, habidas y por haber, con respecto a los límites de velocidad. Íbamos tan rápido que parecía que saldríamos volando en cualquier momento, tan sólo era capaz de ver borrones por la ventana. Así, tras poco más de cinco minutos con esa velocidad llegamos a la mansión.

-Bien, hemos ganado.- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras aparcaba el coche y, justo en ese momento las dos motocicletas llegaron a nuestro lado.-Vamos, Tsuna. Creo que hay alguien que se muere por conocerte.

-Serena, la próxima vez te ganaré, lo prometo.-Dijo la voz femenina bajando de la motocicleta y sacándose el casco.

-Jajaja sigue practicando.- Respondió ella.

-Sigo sin entender cómo lo haces, ¿es que has firmado un contrato con el diablo?.-Dijo la voz masculina esta vez.

-¡Décimo, al fin!¡Encantada de conocerlo!.- Dijo de repente la chica que se había bajado de la moto, abalanzándose sobre mí para darme un abrazo.

-Oh… ah… esto… hola.- Dije sin saber qué hacer.

-Nat…-Dijeron al unísono Serena y el chico, por lo que la chica me soltó y me tendió la mano.

-Oh si disculpa jejeje. Soy Natalie Costello, hija menor de la familia Costello y una de las mejores agentes de CEDEF.- Dijo con orgullo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Natalie. Yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna.- Le dije tomando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Aproveche la ocasión para observarla mejor. Tenía una estatura media, complexión delgada, llevaba puesto el uniforme de CEDEF , era rubia, con ojos verdes y con pelo largo suelto y ligeramente ondulado y, para finalizar, pude observar que debía de tener más o menos la misma edad que yo. Sin duda era una chica muy bella.

- _Pero no tanto como Serena, ¿cierto?_.-Dijo Giotto.

- _Para nada, Serena es mucho más…¿ Pero qué? ¿Podrías dejar de lado este tipo de comentarios por un momento?_.-Dije intentando aparentar normalidad delante de las tres personas que tenía delante mío.

- _Pero si yo solo te estoy ayudando…_ \- Me respondió él fingiendo estar triste, pero su pequeña carcajada no le ayudó mucho.

-Décimo, yo soy Matías Costello, hijo mayor de la familia Costello y un miembro de CEDEF también. Encantado de conocerlo.- Dijo el chico llamando mi atención, me tendió la mano y yo hice lo mismo.

-Encantado de conocerte también. Lo dicho, puedes llamarme Tsuna.- Le respondí.

Él era muy parecido a su hermana, pero parecía un poco mayor. Era alto y con una complexión bastante marcada, en cierto modo me recordaba a Dino. Matías también tenía los ojos verdes y, en lo único que se diferenciaba de su hermana era en el color de su pelo, pues este lo tenía de un castaño bastante claro. Si los mirabas a los dos a la vez, cualquiera diría que parecían unos príncipes sacados de algún cuento.

-Bien,ahora que ya estáis presentados oficialmente, vamos. Nos esperan para la cena.- Sentenció Serena, dirigiéndose a la entrada y, rápidamente los tres la seguimos.

La cena transcurrió con toda normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía hasta surrealista. Reborn nos informó que los Varia y Dino ya habían terminado de pelear, que no había habido bajas y que los enemigos que fueron capturados ya se encontraban listos para ser enviados a la sede de CEDEF donde procederían con el interrogatorio para averiguar quién era la familia que los enviaban y, los pocos que habían huído, sabían muy bien lo que les pasaría cómo volvieran a meterse con Vongola y no dudarían en dar a conocer los sucesos acontecidos el día de hoy.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más, así que me pasé la mayor parte de la cena conversando con los hermanos Costello para así poder distraerme y dejar de pensar en aquello que llevaba molestándome desde hacía ya un par de horas, la pista de hielo. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas aquello, por lo cual me concentré bastante en Matías y Natalie. Me sorprendió que llevaran trabajando para CEDEF desde los trece años y, actualmente el chico tenía mi edad, diecisiete, y la chica un años menos, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendía ya que llevaban metidos en todo esto de la mafia desde que eran niños. Conocían a Serena y Basil desde hacía cuatro años y, desde entonces, era común que los cuatro hicieran las misiones que tenían más dificultades, siempre liderados por Serena. Se habían pasado los últimos meses llevando a cabo misiones fuera de Italia, pero habían vuelto esta mañana para formar parte de la misión de la feria y, al mismo tiempo, protegerme.

Nada más terminar de cenar Reborn y Serena se retiraron, alegando que tenían una reunión con Lal, y yo me quedé con los hermanos Costello hasta que estos decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

-Bueno, Déci… Tsuna. Ha llegado la hora de que nos marchemos.- Dijo Matías mirando su reloj.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?.- Se quejó Natalie con un puchero.

-Sí, recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Le contestó su hermano.

-No te preocupes, podemos vernos cuando queráis.-Dije intentando animar a la chica, quién rápidamente recuperó ese entusiasmo de la caracterizaba.

-Tienes razón, Tsuna. A partir de ahora seremos inseparables.-Dijo abrazándome nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me había abrazado desde que nos conocimos, así que ya me resultaba familiar.

-Nat, ¿es que quieres matarlo?.-Dijo su hermano reprimiéndola.

-No, no pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado.-Dije como pude.- Ha sido un placer conocerlos chicos.

-El placer ha sido nuestro.-Dijeron al unísono, lo cual hizo que los tres soltáramos una risita.

Y así, entre risas, los acompañé hasta y sus motocicletas y, tras volver a despedirnos, observé como se marchaban. Eran realmente encantadores, me lo había pasado muy bien conversando con ellos, ya los consideraba parte de mi familia. Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista, fuí directo al jardín trasero. Quería aclarar mi mente y no se me ocurrió otro sitio mejor que aquel para hacerlo.

Cuando al fin logré llegar, me senté en el suelo y me puse a contemplar la hermosa vista que tenía delante. La luna ya había salido, iluminando el jardín con una tenue luz y, no muy lejos de donde estaba, podía observar cómo las pequeñas luces que adornaban el jardín trasero de la mansión iban encendiéndose poco a poco, iluminando así todo el gran y hermoso jardín. Sin duda eran unas vistas maravillosas de observar, que inspiraban tranquilidad, perfecto para sentarse a reflexionar.

-Hermoso, ¿verdad?.-Me dijo una voz que automáticamente identifiqué, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado hasta a mí.

-Ciertamente hermoso, sí.- Le contesté con un suspiro.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. De alguna manera, seguía enfadado, pero no seguía enfadado con ella, sino más bien conmigo. Estaba enfadado por no poder estar enfadado con ella, por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía. También sabía que no era justo que estuviera enfadado, al fin y al cabo, ella solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes. Esto no me llevaba a ningún lado y me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza.

-Sabes, ya sé porque estás enfadado conmigo.- Dijo ella de repente, yo la miré sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Ya… ya te había dicho que no estaba enfadado.- Contesté rápidamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. "No, no estoy enfadado por eso" esas fueron tus palabras exactas.- Dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada y soltaba una risa cansada.- Fue el "eso" de tu respuesta lo que me dió la pista para saber que, si no estabas enfadado por haberte engañado para usarte como señuelo, estabas enfadado por otro motivo y, si a esa respuesta le sumamos tu repentino extraño comportamiento de estar a favor de carreras ilegales y casi haberme ignorado por completo durante la cena... Si no me daba cuenta que estabas molesto por algo, sería realmente idiota.

Me quedé estupefacto, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de todos esos detalles que me acababa de decir. Ella tan solo me miraba en silencio, como si estuviera esperando a que yo le dijera que estaba equivocada, pero al ver que yo no contestaba ella simplemente sonrió y continuó hablando.

-Tengo que admitir que me ha costado mucho llegar al origen de tu enfado. Pero supongo que ahora, mirándolo en retrospectiva, lo puedo ver claramente.

-Serena...

-Como ya sabes, todo eso de la feria era parte de la misión y de la ilusión de Mammon, pero ¿realmente conoces la forma en la que nos afectaba esa ilusión?.- Hizo una pausa para esperar mi respuesta, así que yo negué con la cabeza.- Bueno, en tramos generales, nos impedía ver los verdaderos sucesos que ocurrían en la feria hasta el mismo momento en el que nos atacasen y, al mismo tiempo, les impedía ver nuestra posición a los enemigo hasta que todo el asunto de la evacuación se hubiera llevado a cabo. Además, borraba de inmediato cualquier posible sospecha que alguno de nosotros pudiera llegar a tener con respecto a todo aquello y, en mi caso, me impedía recordar la misión que estaba llevando a cabo y tan solo me permitía recordar que estaba allí por mi día libre. Básicamente, era como si estuviéramos en una burbuja que nos impedía ver lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Pero hay una cosa que esa casi perfecta ilusión no podía controlar.

-¿Qué cosa?.-Pregunté intentando sonar desinteresado, tratando de ocultar mi interés, pero la pequeña sonrisa que Serena mostró me dijo que no lo había hecho muy bien.

-Nuestras acciones y emociones. Por lo tanto, todo lo que hacíamos allí, era algo que hacíamos porque nosotros queríamos, no estábamos controlados por la ilusión para actuar de aquella manera.- Cuando terminó de decir eso me quedé congelado, sin palabras.- Tsuna, te aseguro que no estaba engañándote cuando estábamos allí. Lo que pasó en la pista de hielo no estaba planeado, fue real y, es precisamente por esa razón por la cual te pido disculpas. Perdóname, cometí un error. En ese momento me dejé llevar por la situación y…

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?.- Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas, cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que decía ya era demasiado tarde, Serena me miraba entre sorprendida y dubitativa, como si estuviera sopesando si responder o no.

Automáticamente bajé mi cabeza, no podía creer que le hubiera preguntado eso, ahora no sería capaz de mirarla nuevamente. Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Finalmente, después de un par de segundos más, Serena fue la primera en hablar.

-Supongo que eso es lo peor de todo.-Dijo con un suspiro.- No, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.


End file.
